I'll stand by you
by RacheletSantanaForever
Summary: Rachel et Quinn sont meilleures amies! Mais une trahison changera tout pour les deux camarades et Rachel se rapprochera d'une personne inattendue qui changera sa vie pour toujours! Mais qui est elle? Pour le découvrir, venez lire mon histoire. C'est vrai, le résumé n'est pas géniale mais ne vous y fiez pas trop s'il vous plaît! C'est ma première fanfiction.
1. La trahison

_Pour expliquer l'histoire: _

_Quinn est toujours cette cheerleader extrêmement populaire mais elle et Rachel se sont rencontrées au glee club au cours de leur première année au lycée, lorsqu'elles avaient 15 ans et sont meilleures amies! Santana est une amie de Rachel, tout comme Brittany. Dans cette histoire, Rachel a été élevé seulement par Shelby, sa mère. _

_L'histoire commence lors de la 2ème année au lycée, ce qui correspond à la deuxième saison de la série. _

**La trahison**

PDV Quinn

Depuis le milieu de l'année dernière, Rachel et Finn sont un couple. Mais je l'ai trahi et depuis je lui mens! Cela fait de moi une personne affreuse! J'en suis consciente! Mais Finn est vraiment sexy, comment aurais je pu résister à la tentation quand je me suis retrouvée seule à Lima avec lui alors que tous nos amis étaient eux partis en vacance? C'était impossible! Je n'ai pas résister! Et maintenant, je suis la fille avec qui Finn a trompé Rachel. Je dois l'avouer à Rachel avant qu'elle l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre! Car au lycée les nouvelles vont vite et surtout les secrets finissent toujours par éclater au grand jour! Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et je dois lui dire! J'ai pu lui cacher pendant les vacances mais maintenant cela m'est impossible!

_La jolie blonde se rendit au lycée pour la rentrée et en arrivant, elle vit Rachel ultra souriante se diriger vers elle! _

-Salut ma belle! Je t'ai manqué? Dit Rachel en rigolant.

-Oui bien sur! Dis-je gêné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives, t'as l'air pas bien?

-Non ça va.

-Vraiment?

-Non, c'est pas vrai! Je ne me sens pas très bien!

-Comment ça se fait? Tu es malade?

-Non! J'ai un truc à t'avouer!

-C'est grave!

-Euh... Je sais pas comment te le dire.

-Tu me fais peur, Quinn! Dis moi!

-J'ai fait un truc et ça va pas te plaire!

- Tu as fait quoi? Dit Rachel inquiète.

-Pendant que toi, Santana et Brittany étaient en vacance, Finn et moi on a passé du temps ensemble! Il partait pas en vacance cet été et moi non plus! Vous trois, vous êtes partis tout l'été voir vos familles alors on s'est amusé ensemble. Et... Enfin... On s'est rapproché.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par, on s'est rapproché! Dit Rachel énervé.

-On est devenue très proche et on s'est embrassé! Ou plutôt, je...

-Tu l'as embrassée? Dit Rachel en me coupant.

-Oui. Dis-je honteuse.

-Et vous êtes allés plus loin?

-Euh... Je... On...

-Vous avez cou...? Oh mon dieu...

_Les yeux de Rachel se remplirent de larmes et le sourire qui illuminait son visage quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu. La tristesse avait pris sa place_!

-Rach, je suis désolée! Je veux pas te faire de mal!

-Tais toi! Ne m'appelle plus Rach! Arrête de parler! Ne me parle plus jamais! Je veux plus te voir!

-Attends! Dis je en pleurant.

-J'avais confiance en toi! Et maintenant, je ne sais même plus qui tu es!

_La brunette partit en courant._


	2. La brune contre la blonde!

**La brune contre la blonde**

PDV Santana

Brittany m'a appris ce que Quinn a fait! Cette fille est vraiment une garce! Rachel est une fille bien et Quinn l'a trahi et lui a brisé le cœur! Enfin, je suis une plus grosse garce qu'elle et les gens ont tendance à penser que j'ai un cœur de pierre mais moi, au moins, je suis fidèle à mes amies et je ne laisse personne leur faire du mal! Je n'aurai jamais fait ça à Rachel ou à Brittany, ni même à Quinn d'ailleurs! Mais elle, c'est une vrai garce! Même avec ses amies! Honnêtement, comment a t-elle osée? Je comprends pas! Enfin, je comprends l'attirance mais quand même! Ça me donne envie de vomir! Pauvre Rachel! Je vais l'aider moi parce que c'est mon amie et que je vais devoir la ramasser à la petite cuillère! Oh, tiens, miss Garce arrive!

-Salut!

-Euh, salut. Dit Quinn.

-Comment as tu pu faire ça à Rachel! C'et dégueulasse!

-Tu n'es pas vraiment bien placée pour me dire quoi que ce soit! Avec ton cœur de pierre! Et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas!

-Ça me regarde, sale garce! Rachel est mon amie et j'ai peut être un cœur de pierre mais en attendant je ne trahis pas mes amies!

-Tu as seulement des amies, et pas une meilleure amie! Peut être que c'est le signe que tu les fait souffrir sans t'en rendre compte!

_La main de Santana claqua sur la joue de Quinn! Et les deux lycéennes commencèrent à se battre! Mais Mr Schuester les sépara et ce fut dur de retenir Santana!_

-C'est bon! Lâchez moi là! Dit Santana énervée.

-Calme toi Santana!

-Je suis calme! Je veux me casser et pas continuer à lui taper dessus alors laissez moi partir s'il vous plaît! De toute façon, j'aurai gagné, pas besoin de continuer pour le savoir! Tout le monde le sait!

-C'est bon, je te laisse partir!

-Merci! J'ai cru que vous ne me lâcheriez jamais!

Heureusement que Mr Schue m'a arrêté car si il ne l'avait pas fait je crois que je lui aurai fait la peau! Quelle s*****!

_Santana avança dans le couloir pour se rendre au casier de Rachel, se disant qu'elle y serai certainement! Elle y arriva et vit qu'elle avait eu raison!_

-Salut Rach!

-Salut. Dit Rachel déprimée!

-Je sais ce que Quinn a fait!

-Génial! Maintenant tout le monde doit être au courant que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, rompu avec mon petit copain et que je me retrouve seule au monde comme avant que je rencontre Quinn et Finn!

-Tu n'es pas seule! Moi je suis là et je sais que toi aussi tu dois penser que je n'ai pas de cœur mais c'est faux! Et en plus, tu es mon amie et je t'aime bien! Je t'aime bien même si tu t'habilles comme le fantasme d'un bibliothécaire pervers!

-Comme quoi?

-Le fantasme d'un bibliothécaire pervers! C'est vrai quoi! Faut l'avouer Rachel! Il faut que tu l'admettes! Enfin bref, je suis pas là pour parler de tes très mauvais goûts vestimentaires que même ma grand-mère ne porterait pas mais pour parler de miss Grande Garce alias Quinn! C'est vraiment une peste! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour elle pourrait te faire ça! Je veux dire quand elle était enceinte de Puck à cause de leur plus grosse connerie, avoir couché ensemble alors qu'ils étaient complètement bourrés, tu as été là pour elle et tu l'as ramassé à la petite cuillère quand ses parents l'ont foutus à la porte et tout le reste! Elle a avorté et c'est grâce à toi si sa vie n'a pas été gâché car on sait tous que si tu n'avais pas été là pour lui ouvrir les yeux, elle aurait gardé cet enfant et ça aurait gâché sa vie pour toujours! Et comment elle te remercie! En te trahissant de la pire façon qu'elle aurait pu le faire! Je veux dire, je sais bien que tu dois te dire que je suis mal placée pour dire ça étant donné que tout le monde sait que je suis la pire garce du lycée mais j'aurais déjà pas fait ça à une simple amie mais à ma meilleure amie, ça aurait été impossible!

-Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu me faire ça! Je me sens tellement détruite! C'est comme si mon cœur est brisé pour toujours et que personne ne pourra jamais le réparer!

-Je comprends. Je veux dire, ça doit pas être facile! Mais je te le redis, tu n'es pas seule et je vais faire de mon mieux pour guérir ton cœur brisé!

-Merci San! Dit Rachel en pleurant. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais bien!

-Pourtant c'est le cas! Mais ne pleure plus pour cette garce et ce s****! Ils n'en valent pas la peine!


	3. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber!

**Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber! **

_Le soir même, Santana et Rachel allèrent à la maison de la brunette. Les deux amies eurent une conversation et Rachel apprit que les parents de Santana sont partis à Chicago pour six mois. Rachel proposa donc à Santana de rester chez elle pour la nuit et la Latina accepta! _

-Je suis contente que tu ais accepté de rester dormir chez moi et que ma mère ait dit oui aussi! Dit Rachel.

-Pareil!

-Tu veux dormir où?

-Il y a plusieurs endroits?

-Eh bien, soit je sors un lit pliant et tu dors dans ma chambre sur le lit soit on dort ensemble!

-Ensemble? Dans le même lit?

-Bah oui! Dans le même lit!

-Ok! Ça me va! On dort dans le même lit, c'est plus simple!

-Très bien! Mais ça te dérange pas au moins?

-Non, pas du tout!

-D'accord!

Les deux lycéennes dormirent ensemble et alors que la brunette croyait que la Latina dormait, elle commença à pleurer mais Santana l'entendit et prit donc Rachel dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Et Rachel lui dit:

-Merci!

-Tout ira bien Rach! Je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas tomber!

_La Latina serra fort la brune dans ses bras pendant toute la nuit._


	4. You never really can fix my heart!

**You never really can fix my heart...**

PDV Rachel

Cette nuit, heureusement que Santana a été là! Elle m'a consolé et j'ai réussi à dormir, en grande partie grâce à ses bras réconfortant qu'elle avait mis autour de moi! Ce matin, mon premier cours est le glee club et je vais en profiter pour interpréter une de mes chansons préférées qui décrit très bien ce que je ressens en ce moment après ce que Quinn m'a fait!

_Rachel arriva au lycée avec Santana et passa devant Finn qui la regarda et s'approcha d'elle._

-On peut parler s'il te plaît?

-Parler de quoi? Du fait que tu m'as trompé alors que j'avais confiance en toi?!

-Oui! Si j'ai fais ça, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas mais...

-Ferme la! Hurla Santana.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends! Mêle toi de tes affaires!

-Écoute moi bien, grand dadet, Rachel est mon amie et elle essaye de se reconstruire alors ne viens pas la voir en lui montrant ton visage plein de pitié parce que ça me dégoute et ça ne l'aide pas! Et puis, si tu l'as trompé avec une fille comme Quinn, tu ne la mérites pas! Elle vaut mieux qu'un mec qui la trompe parce qu'il a envie de coucher alors qu'elle ne sent pas prête!

-Mais comment tu sais tout ça? Dit Rachel confuse.

-Ça se voit que tu n'es pas prête! Et c'est facilement devinable qu'il a des envies et que ne pas coucher est dur pour un mec avec leurs putain d'hormones! Mais ne crois pas que cette excuse peut être utile car elle est complètement pourrie! Si tu ne peux pas te retenir pour Rachel alors ça veut dire que tu ne l'aimes pas assez!

-Je suis d'accord avec Santana et en plus j'ai besoin de temps pour m'en remettre! Et ce temps, c'est sans toi ou Quinn que je dois le vivre! Alors laisse moi!

-Ok! Mais toi Santana, mêle toi des choses qui te regardent parce que tu n'as rien à voir la dedans!

Les deux camarades s'écartèrent de Finn et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leurs premier cours: Glee club.

Mr Schuester entre dans la salle aussi heureux que d'habitude. Il salue tout le monde et s'apprête à proposer un sujet de chanson pour la semaine lorsque je lève la main.

-Mr, je voudrais proposer un sujet pour la semaine!

-Dis moi Rachel.

-Je voudrais faire une semaine où l'on chante pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent! Et j'aimerais commencer.

-Euh, pour moi ça va! Et vous?

-Moi ça me va parfaitement! Dit Santana

-Oui ça nous va, répondirent tous les gens en coeur à l'exception de Finn et Quinn.

-Je peux commencer?

-Oui, bien sur Rachel!

-Merci.

Rachel prit le micro et s'assit sur le tabouret au milieu de la pièce.

Fix a heart, de Demi Lovato commence:

It's probably what's best for you

**C'est probablement ce qu'il y a de mieux pourtoil **

I only want what's best for you

**Je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi**

And if I'm not the best then you're stuck

**Et si je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de mieux alors tu es coincé **

I tried to sever ties and I...

**J'ai essayé de couper les liens et j'ai**

Ended up with wounds to bind

**Fini avec des plaies à bander **

Like you're pouring salt on my cuts.

**Comme si tu versais du sel dans mes entailles.**

And I just ran out of band aids

**Et je viens juste d'être à court de pansements **

I don't even know where to start

**Je ne sais même pas par où commencer **

Cause you can't bandage the damage

**Car tu ne peux pas réparer les dégâts **

You never really can fix a heart.

**Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur **

Even though I know what's wrong

**Même si je sais ce qui est mal**

How could I be so sure?

**Comment pourrais je en être aussi sûre?**

If you never say what you feel, feel.

**Si tu ne dis jamais ce que tu ressens **

I must have held your hand so tight

**J'ai du te serrer la main si fort **

You didn't have the will to fight

**Tu n'avais pas la volonté de te battre**

I guess you needed more time to heal

**J'imagine qu'il te fallait plus de temps pour guérir **

Baby, I just ran out of band aids

**Bébé, je viens juste d'être à court de pansements **

I don't even know where to start

**Je ne sais même pas par où commencer**

Cause you can't bandage the damage

**Car tu ne peux pas réparer les dégâts **

You never really can fix a heart

**Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur **

Ooh, ooh

Whoa, whoa

Yeah...

Ooh, ooh...

Whoa, whoa...

Whoa, whoa...

Oh, ohhh...

Yeah...

You must be a miracle worker

**Tu dois faire des miracles **

Swearing up and down...

**À affirmer avec un tel aplomb... **

You can fix what's been broken, yeah!

**Que tu peux réparer ce qui a été brisé, yeah! **

Please, don't give my hopes up...

**S'il te plaît, ne me donne pas de faux espoirs...**

No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?

**Non, non, bébé, dis moi comment as tu pu être aussi cruel? **

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

**C'est comme si tu versais du sel dans mes entailles...**

Baby, I just ran out of band aids

**Bébé, je viens juste d'être à court de pansements **

I don't even know where to start

**Je ne sais même pas par où commencer **

Cause you can't bandage the damage

**Car tu ne peux pas réparer les dégâts **

You never really can fix a heart

**Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur**

Baby, I just fan out of band aids

**Bébé, je viens juste d'être à court de pansements **

I don't even know where to start

**Je ne sais même pas par où commencer **

Cause you can't bandage the damage

**Car tu ne peux pas réparer les dégâts **

You never really can fix a heart!

**Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur **

Oh no, no, no

**Oh non, non, non**

You never really can fix a heart

**Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur **

Oh no, no, no

**Oh non, non, non**

You never really can fix a heart...

**Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur **

Oh oh, oh, oh,oh yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh

**Oh oh, oh, oh, oh year, oh, oh, oh, oh **

You never really can fix my heart...

**Tu ne pourras jamais vraiment réparer mon cœur. **

_Lorsque Rachel finit son interprétation, elle était en pleur. Finn et Quinn se regardait, honteux. Et Santana se leva de sa chaise et prit Rachel dans ses bras pour la réconforter! _

-Ne pleure pas ma belle! Je suis là! Tout va bien!

_Tous les autres élèves du glee club excepté Quinn et Finn se levèrent de leurs chaises et prirent également Rachel dans leurs bras tous en même temps! _

-Ça va aller! Dirent ils tous en coeur!

-Merci! A vous tous pour être là pour moi! Dit Rachel la voix tremblante dût à ses pleurs.

_La sonneri retentit et Rachel partit de la salle suivit de près par Santana. _

-Comment tu vas?

-Je vais bien.

-D'accord! La chanson était magnifique et vraiment émouvante!

-Merci. C'est comme ça que je me sens en ce moment donc je le suis dit que la chanter serait une bonne idée!

-Oui c'est vrai. Ça me rend triste de savoir que tu es totalement brisée!

-Merck Santana! Mais ne sois pas triste pour moi! Je m'en remets doucement et c'est grâce à toi si je peux traverser cette épreuve! Je sais que tant que tu seras là, j'irai bien!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'abandonnerais jamais!

-Merci San! Mais pourquoi ce qui m'arrive te touche tellement?

-Pour rien. Juste parce que tu es mon amie et même si on a jamais été très proche je t'aime bien!

-Ne me dis pas que c'est la seule raison? Il y a forcément autre chose.

-Non! Il n'y a rien!

-Mais Santana! Dis moi!

-Mais lâche moi avec ça! Pourquoi tu dois toujours être aussi têtue?!

-Non ne pars pas! San, attends! Je suis désolée!


	5. Il n'est pas trop tard

**Il n'est pas trop tard...**

PDV Rachel

Je me sens tellement coupable d'avoir poussé Santana trop loin! Je n'aurai pas du autant insister! Comment est ce possible d'être aussi stupide par moment? Je suis vraiment débile! Santana a tout fait pour m'aider à m'en sortir et à la place de me contenter de ça qui est déjà beaucoup, j'ai cherché à en savoir plus! J'ai cherché à comprendre le pourquoi pour rien! Elle voulait m'aider et moi je voulais à tout prix savoir pourquoi elle le faisait! Je suis tellement stupide! Pourquoi quand j'ai quelque chose de parfait, il faut systématiquement que je gâche tout! C'est pas possible d'être comme ça! Je me hais! Je l'ai énervé! Et poussée trop loin! Et maintenant, peut être qu'elle ne pourra jamais me le pardonner! Je suis sur que ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'elle m'aime bien ,comme elle dit, qu'elle veut m'aider! Il doit y avoir quelque chose! Quelque chose qu'elle veut garder secret! Et je ne vais pas tenter de le découvrir! J'ai essayé! Peut être qu'elle ne me le pardonnera jamais! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut toujours que j'essaye de tout découvrir! C'est complètement stupide! Ma curiosité est un de mes plus grands défauts! J'en ai tellement mais celui la me joue des tours constamment et aujourd'hui j'ai certainement perdu une amie en essayant de tout savoir! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si c'est le cas! Jamais!

...

-Salut San! Est ce qu'on peut parler?

-Si c'est pour hier, c'est bon je ne t'en veux pas! Je me suis emportée! Il y a certaines choses sur moi que personne ne connaît et en parler m'est impossible! Je n'y arrive pas!

-Je comprends! Et tu sais, je te comprendrais si tu étais fâchée! J'ai poussée le bouchon beaucoup trop loin et je n'aurais pas du! Chacun a ses secrets qui ne sont parfois pas fait pour être su! Je le sais très bien! Moi aussi j'en ai mais hier, je n'ai pas respecté ta vie privée et c'est inacceptable!

-Non mais je ne suis pas fâchée! Je t'en veux pas! Je suis connue pour être une vrai garce et pour aimer faire des blagues pourries d'après l'avis des gens parce que moi je trouve que mes blagues sont géniales! (Rachel sourit) Mais je comprends que tu te méfies et que tu ais peur que tout ça ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague! Mais ce n'en est pas une! Je veux vraiment que tu ailles mieux et si je t'aides c'est déjà parce qu'on est amie mais il y a une autre raison dont je ne peux pas parler! Je n'y arrive pas! C'est trop dur! Je ne l'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit et je ne sais pas si un jour je le ferai!

-C'est vrai! J'admets que toutes ces questions étaient en parti du au fait que j'avais peur que tout cela soit seulement une mauvaise blague! Ça me terrifiait! Je suis déjà tellement brisée que si tu m'avais trahi, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu me relever! Je pense que j'en serai incapable si je te perdais! L'autre parti est également du à ma curiosité! Qui est un de mes défauts! Mais lorsque j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, j'ai réalisé à quel point je tiens à toi!

-Moi aussi je tiens à toi Rach!

_Les deux amies s'étreignirent pendant une bonne minute et se dirigèrent vers la salle du glee club main dans la main pour assister à leur premier cours._

-Bonjour tout le monde! Dit Mr Schue sur un ton très enjoué!

-Bonjour répondit tout le monde!

-Alors aujourd'hui, on continue sur le thème: musique qui exprime nos sentiments. Quelqu'un a une chanson à nous présenter?

-Oui moi. Dit Quinn.

-Très bien!

_Rachel souffla pour se plaindre de devoir écouter Quinn chanter et Santana lui sourit en la voyant faire. Ensuite, elle lui attrapa la main comme pour lui donner du courage. Rachel lui sourit donc à son tour._

-Je vais interpréter: It's not too late de Demi Lovato.

It's not too late commence:

Ohh,

Here I am

Je suis ici

Feels like the walls are closing

C'est comme si les murs se rapprochaient

Once again it's time to face it and be strong

Une fois de plus, il est temps d'y faire face et d'être forte

I wanna do the right thing now

Je veux faire les bonnes choses maintenant

I know it's up to me somehow

Je sais que cela dépend de moi d'une façon ou d'une autre

I've lost my way

J'ai perdu mon chemin

REFRAIN:

If I could take it all back I would now

Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je le ferais maintenant

I never meant to let you all down

Te rabaisser n'a jamais été mon intention

And now I've got to try to turn it all around

Et maintenant, je dois essayer de tourner tout autour

And figure out how to fix this

Et comprendre comment résoudre ce problème

I know there's a way so I promise

Je sais qu'il y a un moyen donc je te promets

I'm gonna clean up this mess I made

Que je vais nettoyer ce désordre que j'ai fait

Maybe it's not too late

Peut être qu'il n'est pas trop tard

Maybe it's not too late, oh

Peut être qu'il n'est pas trop tard, oh

So I'll take a stand

Alors je vais prendre une position

Even though it's all complicated

Même si c'est compliqué

If I can, I wanna change the way I've made it

Si je peux, je veux changer la façon dont je l'ai fait

I gotta do the right thing now

Je dois faire les bonnes choses maintenant

I know it's up to me somehow

Je sais que cela dépend de moi d'une façon ou d'une autre

I'll find my way

Je trouverais mon chemin

REFRAIN

I'm gonna find the strength

Je vais trouver la force

To be the one who holds it all together

Pour être celle qui tient tout cela ensemble

Show you that I'm sorry

Te montrer que je suis désolée

But I know we can make it better

Mais je sais que nous pouvons rendre cela meilleure

REFRAIN

I never meant to let you all down

Te rabaisser n'a jamais été mon intention

And now I've got to try to turn it all around

Et maintenant, je dois essayer de tourner tout autour

And figure out how to fix this

Et comprendre comment résoudre ce problème

I know there's a way so I promise

Je sais qu'il y a un moyen donc je te promets

I'm gonna clean up this mess I made

Que je vais nettoyer ce désordre que j'ai fait

Maybe it's not too late

Peut être qu'il n'est pas trop tard!

Maybe it's not too late, oh yeah...

Peut être qu'il n'est pas trop,tard, oh yeah

-Voilà! Je sais que ça ne suffira certainement pas mais c'est comme ça que je me sens en ce moment! Je suis vraiment sincère! Tout cela est réelle! Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait! C'était stupide! Mais pendant l'année dernière, tu avais Finn et moi personne! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais la solitude m'a toujours fait souffrir! Te voir comblée avec Finn me rendait vraiment heureuse mais je voulais quelqu'un! Je t'aime tellement mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde autour de moi avait quelqu'un et pas moi! Ça m'échappait!

-Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? J'étais ta meilleure amie, je te faisais confiance! Et tu m'as trahi! Tu aurais du me le dire!

-Je le sais! Hurla Quinn. Mais tu étais tellement heureuse! Tu crois vraiment que je me sens bien? Mais comment tu peux croire ça? Comment?! Je suis mal! Je n'ai rien gagné à avoir fait cette connerie stupide! J'ai été stupide! Vraiment! Je t'ai perdu et Finn qui était mon ami ne me parle plus! Dans les couloirs du lycée, les gens me fixent et ne parlent que de ça! Ils me voient tous comme une sal*** fini! Mais j'ai seulement fait une erreur! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde! Mais je m'en veux tellement! Je me sens tellement coupable! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille mais c'est comme si la solitude avait pris le contrôle de mon corps, de mon esprit! J'ai agi sans réfléchir et voilà le résultat! J'ai tout perdu!

_Quinn partit de la salle en courant laissant Rachel dans un profond désarroi! _

-Ça va Rachel? Dit Santana inquiète.

-Oui, je vais bien!

-T'es sur?

-Oui! Ne t'inquiètes pas!

-D'accord! Dit Santana pas convaincu.

-Mr Schuester, est ce qu'on peut continuer le cours s'il vous plaît? Dit Rachel.

-Oui! On va faire ça! Mais peut être que quelqu'un devrait aller voir Quinn!

-C'est vrai! Je vais y aller! Ajouta Rachel.

-Tu es sur de vouloir lui parler? Sinon je peux le faire! Demanda Santana.

-Non ça ira San! Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je pense qu'on a besoin d'avoir une conversation au calme!

-Oui je comprends! Mais fais attention à toi Rach!

-Je le ferais, je te le promets!

_Rachel déposa un baiser sur la joue de Santana et partit rattraper Quinn! _

-Quinn? Quinn, où es tu?

-Je suis là. Dit Quinn en pleur. Si tu es là pour me faire des reproches, je préfère autant rester seule!

-Non, je ne veux pas faire ça! Je veux juste te parler! Je peux m'asseoir?

-Oui, vas y!

-Merci. Je comprends la raison qui t'as poussé à embrasser Finn et à... Enfin tu sais quoi! Je sais ce que c'est d'être seule et de se demander pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à nous et pas aux autres. On se demande si on a un problème, si il y a quelque chose de repoussant chez nous. Mais là, tu n'étais pas seule! Enfin, pendant les vacances si mais tout au long de l'année quand tu te sentais seul, tu aurais du me tenir au courant! J'étais ta meilleure amie! C'était quelque chose que tu aurais du partager avec moi! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?

-Parce que tu étais heureuse! Tu étais une fille comblée qui avait tout ce que je rêvais d'avoir! Tu as été élevé seulement par ta mère mais elle au moins elle est présente dans ta vie! Moi j'ai mes deux parents et je ne les vois presque jamais! Je suis populaire mais personne ne veut sortir avec moi! Aucun mec ne s'est jamais rapproché de moi! C'est sur, je t'avais toi mais ça me tuait de voir tous les gens autour de moi aussi heureux alors que moi derrière cette fille populaire je ne suis rien! Je ne suis importante pour personne! Je l'étais pour toi mais j'ai tout gâché! De toute façon, je gâche toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie car je ne suis jamais capable de m'en contenter, j'en veux toujours plus! Quand je me suis retrouvée seule avec Finn et que l'on s'est rapproché j'ai vu une porte de sortie à ma vie solitaire! C'était une occasion qu'on m'offrait. Et le fait que tu sois partie voir ta famille; alors que j'allais passer toutes mes vacances seules puisque mes parents étaient en voyage d'affaires comme 99% du temps ne m'aidait pas! Je n'ai pas réfléchi au conséquence! La seule chose qui comptait c'était la fin de la solitude pour enfin trouver quelqu'un capable de m'aimer! Je ne sais même pas si mes parents m'aiment! Je ne le pense vraiment pas! Les seules moments où je les vois, c'est toujours très rapide! Ils finissent toujours par repartir et je me retrouve seule à nouveau! La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'est que si Finn et moi pouvions être en couple, je pourrais entré dans sa famille et enfin en avoir une! Si je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça, c'est parce que j'en ai honte! Cela fait de moi une fille faible et pathétique! Mais ce n'est pas l'image que je voulais que tu ais de moi! Est ce que tu peux me comprendre?

-Oui. Je comprends. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi! Cela ne fait pas de toi une fille pathétique mais cela fait de toi une fille abandonnée par des parents pathétiques! Je te comprends vraiment mais je n'arrive plus à te faire confiance! Ce n'est plus comme avant! Ce ne sera jamais comme avant! Je n'arrive pas à me dire, c'est bon on est meilleure amie! C'est impossible! Je ne pense pas réussir à te voir comme une meilleure amie à nouveau! Non ne pleure pas! Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, tu as assez pleuré pour toute une vie et dans cette histoire, on a toutes les deux souffert! Maintenant, on doit voir cela comme une opportunité de changer notre vie et de faire de nouvelles rencontres! On doit tourner cette page qui appartient maintenant au passé pour réussir à avancer vers le futur! Mais on fera le reste de notre vie chacune de notre côté! Tout en restant amies bien évidemment! On continuera à se voir, à se parler, à se dire bonjour! Mais ce sera tout! On a été proche mais je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre des chemins différents!

-Mais... Je vais où moi? Je fais quoi? Je vais avec qui?

-Quinn, tu es une fille géniale et extrêmement populaire! Tu trouveras ta place dans ce lycée mais je pense que nous avons fait une erreur en pensant que notre place était ensemble, en tant que meilleure amie!

-Merci Rachel!

-De rien! Bon allez, lèves toi maintenant et retournons en cours car la journée n'est pas fini! Elle vient juste de débuter!

-Ouais c'est vrai! Alors tu me pardonnes?

-Disons que, c'est en bonne voie! Ça se fait petit à petit mais ça commence à venir! En réalité, la personne à qui j'en veux le plus c'est Finn!

-Ouais. Je vois.

_Santana vit Rachel arriver avec Quinn. _

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Questionna Santana.

-On a parlé et on a fait le choix de rester amie mais rien de plus! Je n'arrive plus à lui faire confiance!

-Et nous on devient quoi dans tout ça?

-Eh bien...

-Eh bien quoi?

-Tu as été celle qui m'a aidé lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin! Je ne te tournerais jamais le dos! Tu es mon amie San et je t'adore! Tu m'as permis de voir ce qu'il y a de meilleures chez toi et j'ai trouvé un diamant derrière ce masque que tu utilises pour je ne sais qu'elle raison! Peut être pour te protéger? Je pense que tu as peur de te rapprocher des gens mais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison tu t'es rapprochée de moi et m'a permis de voir derrière ce masque! Et c'est pareil pour moi! Pour la première fois, j'ai envie de montrer à quelqu'un qui je suis vraiment! Et ce quelqu'un c'est toi!

-Merci Rach! Je je ne tournerais jamais le dos non plus! C'est vrai, derrière la garce que je suis je suis en fait vulnérable et tu es la première personne à avoir vu ce côté de moi! Et tu m'acceptes de cette façon donc on est amie! Et moi aussi je t'adore!

_Rachel sourit et prit la main de Santana pour ensuite aller s'asseoir sur leurs chaises jusqu'à la fin du cours! _

MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES DRODROV! ET POUR RÉPONDRE AUX QUESTIONS, FINN ET QUINN ONT DES REMORDS COMME TU AS PU LE VOIR DANS CE CHAPITRE. JE N'EN AI PAS VRAIMENT PARLÉ AVANT ET J'EN SUIS CONSCIENTE. JE PENSE AVOIR ÉTÉ UN PEU MALADROITE MAIS JE TENAIS À RÉGLER L'AFFAIRE RACHEL/QUINN AVANT D'APPROFONDIR LA RELATION PEZBERRY. LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SE CONCENTRE SUR LEURS RELATIONS ET OUI C'EST BIEN DE SANTANA QUE RACHEL VA SE RAPPROCHER. DÉSOLÉ DE NE PAS AVOIR ÉTÉ TRÈS CLAIRE DANS MES AUTRES CHAPITRES.

ENTRE CE CHAPITRE ET LE PROCHAIN, IL Y A UNE ELLIPSE (UN SAUT DANS LE TEMPS) DE UN MOIS. JE NE SAIS PAS SI ÇA VA VOUS PLAIRE MAIS JE TENAIS À AVANCER DANS LA RELATION PEZBERRY TOUT EN VOUS EXPLIQUANT CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ENTRE ELLES. LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE S'APPELLE RÉVÉLATION ET L'ON DÉCOUVRIRA QUELQUE CHOSE SUR SANTANA. UN SECRET? MAIS QUEL EST CE SECRET? POUR LE SAVOIR IL FAUDRA ATTENDRE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! MERCI AUX PERSONNES QUI ONT LUS MON HISTOIRE!


	6. Won't let nobody hurt you!

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE! JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE MA FANFIC TE PLAISE MEG 1287! CA ME TOUCHE VRAIMENT! MERCI POUR LE COM! ET MERCI BEAUCOUP JUJUGAF POUR TA REVIEW. CA M'A ENORMEMENT TOUCHEE QUE TU AIMES MA FANFIC ET MERCI D'AVOIR LAISSE UN COM CAR PAS BEAUCOUP DE PERSONNES L'ONT FAIT MAIS UN COM CA FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR! JE VOUS AVAIT DIT QU'UNE ELLIPSE AURAIT LIEU MAIS UNE IDEE M'EST VENUE POUR CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! L'ELLIPSE AURA QUAND MÊME LIEU MAIS DANS UN NOMBRE DE CHAPITRES ENCORE INDÉTERMINÉS. ET ENCORE UNE FOIS MERCI DE M'AVOIR LU ET D'AVOIR LAISSÉ DES COMMENTAIRES. N'HESITEZ PAS A M'EN LAISSEZ D'AUTRES ET A FAIRE DES SUGGESTIONS SI JAMAIS QUELQUE CHOSE NE VA PAS OU SI VOUS AVEZ DES QUESTIONS. JE SERAI RAVIE D'Y REPONDRE. ET SI VOUS AVEZ DES CONSEILS A ME DONNER, JE SERAI RAVIE DE LES RECEVOIR. VOILA. ET ENCORE MERCI À TOUTES LES PERSONNES M'AYANT LAISSÉS DES COMS!

Won't let nobody hurt you!

PDV Santana

J'ai trouvé la chanson que je vais chanter au glee club aujourd'hui! Le chanson parfaite! Celle qui décrit exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment! J'aime beaucoup ce thème. Membres du glee club, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à voir la meilleure performance que ce glee club n'a jamais vu!

...

La journée se déroula normalement et Rachel a retrouvé le sourire! Elle n'est pas encore au meilleure de sa forme mais il y a du progrès. Elle en veut toujours autant à Finn. L'autre soir, elle n'a pas manqué de me le faire remarquer lorsqu'elle a passé la majeure partie de sa soirée à le critiquer et le traiter de tous les mots possibles! Mais j'admets que les gens comme lui me révoltent à un point inimaginable! Si je pouvais lui mettre mon point dans sa face, je le ferai avec un grand plaisir! C'est maintenant l'heure d'aller au glee club. En entrant dans la salle, je suis accueillie par une Rachel ultra souriante qui me dit de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard. Elle est tellement mignonne! Je l'adore vraiment! Et je l'admire, elle est tellement forte et respectable! Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui aurait pu pardonner à Quinn aussi vite qu'elle l'a fait ou même qui aurait pu lui pardonner tout court! Moi la première, je n'aurai pas pu! C'est dingue qu'un si petit être puisse être aussi intelligente et honorable! Elle mérite ce qu'il y a de meilleures!

-Mr Schue, j'ai une chanson parfaite pour le thème de cette semaine! Et j'aimerai la chanter!

-À toi l'honneur Santana!

-Merci!

-Je vais chanter I'll stand du groupe The pretenders

I'll stand by you commence:

Oh, why you look so sad?

Oh, pourquoi as tu l'air si triste?

Tears are in your eyes

Des larmes sont dans tes yeux

Come on and come to me now.

Viens et viens vers moi maintenant.

Don't be ashamed to cry.

N'aie pas honte de pleurer.

Let me see you through

Laisse moi voir à travers toi

Cause I've seen the dark side too.

Car j'ai également vu les mauvais côtés de la vie.

When the night falls on you

Quand la nuit tombe sur toi

You don't know what to do

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

Nothing you confess

Rien que tu puisses m'avouer

Could make me love you less

Ne pourrait me faire t'aimer moins

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you!

Je resterais à tes côtés, je resterais à tes côtés!

Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you!

Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal, je resterais à tes côtés!

So if you're mad, get mad!

Donc si tu es en colère, fâche toi!

Don't hold it all inside!

Ne garde pas tout à l'intérieur!

Come on, and talk to me now.

Viens, et parle moi maintenant.

Hey, what you've got to hide?

Hey, qu'est ce que tu as à cacher?

I get angry too

Ça m'arrive aussi de devenir énerver

Well, you know I'm a lot like you!

Eh bien, tu sais je te ressemble beaucoup!

And when you're standing at the crossroads

Et quand tu te tiens debout à un croisement

And don't know which path to choose

Et ne sais pas quelle chemin choisir!

Let me come along

Laisse moi venir à tes côtés

Cause even if you're wrong

Car même si tu as tort

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you!

Je resterais à tes côtés, je resterais à tes côtés!

Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you!

Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal, je resterais à tes côtés!

Take me into your darkest hours

Emportes moi dans tes pires heures

And I'll never desert you!

Et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais!

I'll stand by you!

Je resterais à tes côtés!

And when, when the night falls on you baby

Et quand, quand la nuit tombe sur toi bébé

You're feeling all alone

Tu te sens toute seule

You won't be on your own

Tu ne seras pas livré à toi même!

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you!

Je resterais à tes côtés!

Won't let nobody hurt you!

Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal!

Take me into you darkest hours

Emportes moi dans tes pires heures

And I'll never desert you!

Et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais!

I'll stand by you...

Je resterais à tes côtés...

-Voilà Rach! Cette chanson elle est pour toi! Parce que je resterais à tes côtés pour toujours et je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal!

-Merci San! Je t'aime!

_Rachel prit Santana dans ses bras et la jolie brune fut surprise!_

-Oh! Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle!

_Rachel lui sourit et Santana lui retourna le geste! _

-Et quand je dis que je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, je te comptes dedans Finn! Je ne te laisserais jamais faire plus de mal à Rachel que ce que tu as déjà fait! C'est inadmissible! Et impardonnable! Si seulement tu savais à quel point je hais les mecs comme toi!

-Stop Santana! Je pense qu'on a compris! Dit Mr Schuester!

-Mais quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de te mêler des trucs qui te regardent pas et arrêter de prendre Rachel pour une gamine qui a besoin de son amie pour la protéger!?

-Quand les gens comme toi cesseront d'exister!

-Et moi ma vie serait tellement plus simple si tu n'étais pas là!

-Une rectification s'impose! Ta vie serait beaucoup plus simple si tu avais pu retenir tes foutues hormones pour Rachel! Tu crains et tu la mérites pas! Alors pourquoi tu dégages pas de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute?! Histoire qu'elle n'ait plus à voir tes kilos en trop et ta coiffure qui fait vraiment pitié!

-Stop! Hurla Rachel! Ça suffit tous les deux! Finn, je veux que tu sortes de ma vie pour toujours! Tu m'as trompé et c'est Santana qui m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère! Je te faisais confiance et tu as agi comme un vrai salop alors que je te voyais comme un mec différent mais en fait tu es pareil que tous les autres! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!

-Mais tu as pardonné à Quinn?!

-Quinn n'était pas ma petite amie! Et elle avait de bonnes raisons! Mais toi, tes raisons sont aussi pathétiques que la personne que tu es! Tu crains!

-Je sais que j'ai agi comme un vrai salop et je l'admets! Je sais que tu ne pourras peut être jamais me pardonner! J'en ai conscience! Et ça me tue! Mais ce qui me rend le plus triste, c'est de voir le mal que je t'ai fait! Ça me détruit!

-Et moi alors!? Ce qui me tue c'est toutes ses pensées qui me sont parvenues après ta trahison! Je me suis demandée si j'avais un problème? Si un jour je pourrais trouver quelqu'un capable de m'aimer même si je ne suis pas prête à coucher! Lorsque je t'ai eu toi, j'ai repris espoir! J'ai pensé avoir trouver la personne qui pourrait m'accepter tel que je suis! Avec toutes tes belles phrases que j'ai pris à la lettre alors que rien de tout cela n'était vrai! Toutes les fois où tu m'as dit: Pour toi j'attendrais! Ce n'était que du blabla! Que des mots mais aucun acte! Il n'y avait rien derrière! Et maintenant, je veux juste que tu dégages de ma vie pour toujours!

-Ok Rachel, c'est bon! Retournes t'asseoir maintenant! Ça va aller ok? Dit Mr Schuester

-Mr, j'ai une chanson qui reflète ce que je ressens tout de suite! Ajouta Rachel très énervée! Puis je la chanter?

-Euh... Est ce que quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore chanté veut passer tout de suite?

-J'ai une chanson moi. Ajouta Mercedes. Mais on a deux heures aujourd'hui et il nous reste encore une heure et demi de cours donc j'aurai le temps de passer! Alors à toi l'honneur Rach!

-Merci Mercedes!

Because of you de Kelly Clarkson commence:

I will not make

Je ne vais pas faire

The same mistakes that you did.

Les mêmes erreurs que tu as faites.

I will not let myself

Je ne vais pas me laisser tomber

Cause my heart is so much misery.

Car mon cœur est tellement malheureux.

I will not break

Je ne vais pas me briser

The way you did, you felt so hard!

De la façon dont tu l'as fait, tu semblais si fort!

I've learned the hard way

Et j'ai appris durement

To never let it get that far

À ne jamais laisser cela aller aussi loin.

REFRAIN:

Because of you

À cause de toi

I never stray too far from the sidewalk!

Je ne m'écarte jamais trop loin du trottoir!

Because of you

À cause de toi

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt!

J'ai appris à jouer la sûreté pour ne pas être blessé!

Because of you, I find it hard to trust

À cause de toi, je trouve que c'est dur d'avoir confiance

Not only me but everyone around me!

Pas seulement en moi même mais aussi en tout ceux autour de moi!

Because of youuuuuu, I am afraid!

À cause de toiiiiii, je suis effrayée!

FIN DE REFRAIN

I lose my way

Je perds mon chemin

And it's not too long before you point it out.

Et ce n'est pas long avant que tu le fasses remarquer.

I cannot cry

Je ne peux pas pleurer

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes!

Parce que je sais que c'est un signe de faiblesse à tes yeux!

I'm forced to fake

Je suis forcée de feindre

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life!

Un sourire, un rire, chaque jour de ma vie!

My heart can't possibly break,

Mon cœur ne peut pas se briser,

When it wasn't even whole to start with!

Quand il n'était même pas entier au départ!

REFRAIN

I watched you die!

Je t'ai regardé mourir!

I heard you cry every night in your sleep!

Je t'ai entendu pleurer chaque nuit dans ton sommeil!

I was so young

J'étais si jeune

You should have known better than to lean on me!

Tu aurais du savoir que tu ne pouvais pas te reposer sur moi!

You never thought of anyone else!

Tu n'as jamais pensé à qui que ce soit d'autre!

You just saw your pain!

Tu as juste vu ta douleur!

And now I cry, in the middle of the night

Et maintenant je pleure, au milieu de la nuit

For the same damn thingggggg!

Pour la même connerieeeeee!

Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk.

À cause de toi, je ne m'écarte jamais trop loin du trottoir.

Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.

À cause de toi, j'ai appris à jouer la sûreté pour ne pas être blessé.

Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything!

À cause de toi, je donne tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir tout oublier!

Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in!

À cause toi, je ne sais pas comment me dévoiler à quelqu'un d'autre!

Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty!

À cause de toi, j'ai honte de ma vie car elle est vide!

Because of youuuuuu

À cause de toiiiiii

I am afraid!

Je suis effrayée!

Because of you... Oh oh...

À cause de toi... Oh oh...

Toute la salle excepté Finn se mît à applaudir!

-Bravo Rach! C'était géniale! Tu es la meilleure ma belle! Allez tout le monde applaudit pour Rachel! Ouhouh!

-Bravo Rach! Dirent tous les autres en cœur! Ouaisssssss!

-Merci... Je dédie cette chanson à toutes les personnes ayant été victime d'infidélité! Et merci San!

Finn partit de la salle du glee club en courant, se sentant totalement humiliée et honteux de lui même!

-Je vais aller voir Finn! Ajouta Puck!

-Tu ne devrais pas Puck! Finn mérite ce qui lui arrive! Dit Mercedes.

-Je comprends votre rancœur mais je pense que Finn se sent mal et a besoin de quelqu'un avec lui même si je suis d'accord, ce qu'il a fait est mal! S'exclama Mr Schue.

-J'en veux beaucoup à Finn mais c'est entre lui et moi. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'être là pour moi mais il ne doit pas se retrouver totalement seule!

-Ouais c'est vrai! Répondit Mercedes.

PDV Rachel

J'en veux tellement à Finn pour ce qu'il m'a fait! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve seule, cette histoire est entre lui et moi et j'aime tellement tous mes amis et leur suit tellement reconnaissante mais je ne veux pas qu'ils en veulent tous à Finn! En revanche, Santana lui en veut beaucoup mais elle c'est différent! Elle est là pour moi et veut me protéger! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait tout ça mais il doit y avoir une raison pour que mon histoire la révolte à un tel point! Peut être que je ne le saurais jamais mais je m'en fiche tant que je ne la perds pas! Je tiens tellement à elle! Mais elle a un secret qui semble la briser! Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'est ce secret?

VOILÀ POUR CE CHAPITRE! J'ESPERE QUE ÇA VOUS A PLU! JE TIENS À DIRE QUE TOUTES CES CHOSES MÉCHANTES DITES SUR FINN, JE NE LES PENSE EN AUCUN CAS! JE ME DOUTE QUE VOUS LE SAVEZ MAIS JE PRÉFÈRE LE DIRE, ON NE SAIT JAMAIS! CORY EST QUELQU'UN DE MAGNIFIQUE QUI MANQUE À BEAUCOUP DE PERSONNES Y COMPRIS MOI! REPOSE EN PAIX CORY! ENFIN BREF, L'ELLIPSE DE UN MOIS N'AURA PAS FORCÉMENT LIEU AU FINAL. DES IDÉES ME SONT VENUES ET JE NE VOIS POUR L'INSTANT PAS L'UTILITÉ DE FAIRE UNE SI GRANDE ELLIPSE! ENTRE CE CHAPITRE ET LE PROCHAIN, DEUX SEMAINE S'ECOULERONT ET IL Y AURA DES RÉVÉLATIONS! JE VAIS ESSAYER D'AVOIR ACHEVER LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE LE PLUS RAPIDEMENT POSSIBLE! ET JE SUIS CONSCIENTE QUE JE ME RÉPÈTE MAIS SVP LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS, C'EST TRÈS ENCOURAGEANT D'AVOIR L'AVIS DES GENS QUI ME LISENT! ET SI VOUS AVEZ DES QUESTIONS À ME POSER, N'HESITEZ PAS JE VOUS RÉPONDRAIS AVEC GRAND PLAISIR! ET ENCORE UNE FOIS, MERCI À TOUTES LES PERSONNES M'AYANT LAISSÉ DES COMS QUI M'ONT ENCOURAGE À CONTINUER MON HISTOIRE! ET MERCI DE M'AVOIR LU! À BIENTÔT!


	7. Le secret révélé!

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE! ME REVOILÀ POUR UN TOUT NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! J'ESPERE QUE ÇA VOUS PLAIRA! ET SVP CONTINUEZ DE ME LAISSER DES COMMENTAIRES, ÇA FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR ET ÇA M'ENCOURAGE À CONTINUER D'ECRIRE MON HISTOIRE!

Le secret révélé...

PDV Santana

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que Finn a trompé Rachel. Nous deux, on s'entend toujours aussi bien! Je n'arrive pas à lui dire mon secret! J'en ai envie mais c'est trop dur! Ce secret est tellement douloureux! Lui dire réveillerait cette noire période de ma vie et je ne suis pas prête à la voir refaire surface! Je ne sais pas si un jour je serai prête! On verra bien avec le temps! Finn m'en veut toujours autant depuis notre dispute et me voit comme la fille qui l'empêche de parler avec Rachel! Enfin, rectification, je suis en fait la fille qui l'empêche de jouer avec les sentiments de Rachel. Je sais que si il parvenait à lui parler il la ferait retomber dans ses filets grâce à sa méthode de séduction! Je le hais plus que tout au monde mais je dois avouer que sa méthode est vraiment bonne. Avec tous ses mots d'amour que l'on croit même si on sait qu'on ne devrait pas! Et je connais Rach, elle est naïve! Elle le croirait sur parole si il lui disait quoi que ce soit de gentil et ensuite elle lui pardonnerait alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. Il ne la mérite pas et c'est la chose dont je suis la plus certaine! Je donnerais tout mon argent! Bon ok, c'est souvent que je suis ultra sur de moi mais cette fois ci c'est différent! Je le sais, j'en suis plus que certaine! Je le sens à l'intérieur de moi! Rachel mérite quelqu'un qui l'aimera avec autant d'amour que ce qu'elle donne! C'est vraiment ce que je pense! Ça s'arrête là! Enfin, bref! Rach va mieux! Elle rigole et ne parle plus de Finn! Mais lui, il me déteste vraiment! Il ne peut même pas me voir en peinture! Sauf que moi c'est pire! Je me retiens de lui faire la peau! Oui c'est un grand mot mais ce qu'il a fait me révolte! Des gens ne se remettent jamais de ce genre de trahison! Je sais de quoi je parle! Rach se dirige vers moi!

-Salut Rach!

-Salut San! Comment tu vas?

-Très bien! Je suis contente de te voir sourire!

-C'est grâce à toi! Je me sens mieux et c'est grâce à toi! Tu m'as fait comprendre que je devais passer à autre chose! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait!

-Je sais que je suis géniale!

-Mais j'en suis certaine que tu le sais! Ajouta Rachel en riant aux éclats.

-En tout cas, moi je ne crois pas en l'amitié entre Rachel et Santana, Lisa! Dit Kendra.

-Moi non plus! Pas une seule seconde! Santana ressent de la pitié et tant qu'elle en ressentira ça ira entre elles mais à partir du moment où sa pitié s'évaporera, leurs amitiés se brisera! C'est certain! Je parierais tout ce que j'ai! Répondit Lisa.

-Rachel, tu as entendu ce que Kendra et Lisa viennent de dire?!

-Oui, très bien même! Eh, Kendra? Pourquoi vous dites que notre amitié ne durera pas?

-Euh... Pour rien!

-Non mais là tu nous dis la vérité ou je m'énerve! Dit Santana énervée.

-Ok! Tout le monde parle de ça au lycée et c'est ce que tout le monde dit! Personne ne croit que votre amitié durera très longtemps!

-Rachel, je pense que l'on doit donner une petite leçon à toutes ces personnes

-Je suis d'accord San!

Wouldn't change a thing de Demi Lovato et Joe Jonas commence:

Rachel: It's like she doesn't hear a word I say

Rachel: C'est comme si elle n'entend pas un seul des mots que je prononce

Rachel: Her mind is somewhere far away

Rachel: Son esprit est quelque part loin d'ici

Rachel: And I don't know how to get there

Rachel: Et je ne sais pas comment l'atteindre

Rachel: It's like

Rachel: C'est comme

(Santana: She's way too serious)

(Santana: Elle est beaucoup trop sérieuse)

Rachel: All she wants is to chill out

Rachel: Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est se détendre

(Santana: She's always in a rush)

(Santana: Elle est toujours pressée)

Rachel: She makes me wanna pull all my hair out

Rachel: Elle me rend vraiment dingue

(Santana: And no interrupting)

(Santana: Et sans interruption)

Rachel: Like she doesn't even care

Rachel: Comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire

(Santana: Like she doesn't even care)

(Santana: Comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire)

Rachel: You,

Rachel: Toi,

Santana: Me

Santana: Moi

Rachel et Santana: We're face to face

Rachel et Santana: Nous sommes en face l'une de l'autre

Rachel et Santana: But we don't see eye to eye

Rachel et Santana: Mais c'est comme si nous ne nous voyions pas

Rachel: Like fire and rain

Rachel: Comme le feu et la pluie

(Santana: Like fire and rain)

(Santana: Comme le feu et la pluie)

Rachel: You can drive me insane

Rachel: Tu peux me rendre dingue

(Santana: You can drive me insane)

(Santana: Tu peux me rendre dingue)

Santana: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Santana: Mais je ne peux jamais rester fâché contre toi très longtemps

Santana: We're Venus and Mars

Santana: Nous sommes Venus et Mars

(Rachel: We're Venus and Mars)

(Rachel: Nous sommes Venus et Mars)

Santana: We're like different stars

Santana: Nous sommes comme deux étoiles différentes

(Rachel: Like different stars)

(Rachel: Comme deux étoiles différentes)

Santana et Rachel: But you're the harmony to every song I sing

Santana et Rachel: Mais tu es l'harmonie de chaque chanson que je chante

Rachel et Santana: And I wouldn't change a thing

Rachel et Santana: Et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde

Santana: She's always trying to save the day

Santana: Elle essaie toujours de sauver la journée

Santana: Just wanna let my music play

Santana: Moi, je veux juste laisser ma musique jouer

Santana: She's all or nothing

Santana: Avec elle, c'est tout ou rien

Santana: But my feelings never change

Santana: Mais mes sentiments ne changent jamais

Santana: does she try to read my mind?

Santana: Pourquoi essaie t-elle de lire mon esprit?

Rachel: I try to read her mind

Rachel: J'essaie de lire son esprit

(Santana: It's not good to psychoanalyze)

(Santana: Ce n'est pas bien de psycho-analysé)

Rachel: She tries to pick a fight

Rachel: Elle s'essaie de déclencher un combat

Rachel: To get attention

Rachel: Pour attirer l'attention

Rachel: That's what all of my friends say

Rachel: C'est tous ce que les amis disent

(Santana: That's what all of my friends say)

(Santana: C'est tout ce que mes amis disent

Rachel: You,

Rachel: Toi

Santana: Me

Santana: Moi

Rachel et Santana: We're face to face

Nous sommes en face l'une de l'autre

Rachel et Santana:But we don't see eye to eye

Rachel et Santana: Mais c'est comme si nous ne nous voyions pas

Santana: Like fire and rain

Santana: Comme le feu et la pluie

(Rachel: Like fire and rain)

(Rachel: Comme le feu et la pluie

Santana: You can drive me insane

Santana: Tu peux me rendre dingue

(Rachel: You can drive me insane)

(Rachel: Tu peux me rendre dingue

Santana et Rachel: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Santana et Rachel: Mais je ne peux jamais rester fâché contre toi très longtemps

Rachel: We're Venus and Mars

Rachel: Nous sommes Venus et Mars

(Santana: We're Venus and Mars)

(Santana: Nous sommes Venus et Mars)

Rachel: We're like different stars

Rachel: Nous sommes comme des étoiles différentes

(Santana: Like different stars)

(Santana: Comme des étoiles différentes)

Rachel: But you're the harmony to every song I sing

Rachel: Mais tu es l'harmonie de chaque chanson que je chante

Rachel: And I wouldn't change a thing

Rachel: Et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde

Rachel: When I'm yes, she's no

Rachel: Quand je dis oui, elle dit non

Santana: When I hold on, she just lets go

Santana: Quand je m'accroche, elle laisse tomber

Rachel et Santana: We're perfectly imperfect

Rachel et Santana: Nous sommes parfaitement imparfait

Santana: But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Santana: Mais je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde, non

Rachel: We're like fire and rain

Rachel: Nous sommes comme le feu et la pluie

(Santana: Like fire and rain)

(Santana: Comme le feu et la pluie)

Rachel: You can drive me insane

Rachel: Tu peux me rendre dingue

(Santana: You can drive me insane)

(Santana: Tu peux me rendre dingue)

Rachel: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Rachel: Mais je ne peux jamais rester fâché contre toi très longtemps

Santana: We're Venus and Mars

Santana: Nous sommes Venus et Mars

(Rachel: We're Venus and Mars)

(Rachel: Nous sommes Venus et Mars)

Santana: We're like different stars

Santana: Nous sommes comme deux étoiles différentes

(Rachel: Like different stars)

(Rachel: Comme deux étoiles différentes)

Santana et Rachel: But you're the harmony to every song I sing

Santana et Rachel: Mais tu es l'harmonie de chaque chanson que je chante

Santana et Rachel: And I wouldn't change a thing

Santana et Rachel: Et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde

Santana et Rachel: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Santana et Rachel: Mais je ne peux jamais rester fâché contre toi très longtemps

Rachel: We're Venus and Mars

Rachel: Nous sommes Venus et Mars

(Santana: We're Venus and Mars)

(Santana: Nous sommes Venus et Mars)

Santana: We're like different stars

Santana: Nous sommes comme deux étoiles différentes

(Rachel: Like different stars)

(Rachel: Comme deux étoiles différentes)

Rachel et Santana: But you're the harmony to every song I sing

Rachel et Santana: Mais tu es l'harmonie de chaque chanson que je chante

Rachel et Santana: And I wouldn't change a

Rachel et Santana: Et je ne changeais ça pour

Rachel et Santana: Wouldn't change a thing

Rachel et Santana: Changerais ça pour rien au monde

Les deux filles chantèrent cette chanson en passant dans tous les couloirs et dans la bibliothèque du lycée sous le regard curieux de tous les élèves!

-J'espère que vous avez tous bien compris! Hurla Santana dans le couloir. Rach et moi, c'est pour la vie! Alors arrêtez de parler pour ne rien dire! Vous gaspillez votre temps! Trouvez d'autres trucs mais la prochaine personne que j'entends dire qu'elle pense que notre amitié ne durera pas, je lui mets mon point dans sa figure!

-Et elle est très sérieuse! Ajouta Rachel. On connaît tous San, elle fait toujours ce qu'elle dit!

Finn était caché au coin du couloir et écoutait Santana le cœur empli de rage envers elle.

PDV Finn:

Je hais Santana. Et je vais me venger! J'ai appris quelque chose sur Santana! Quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais dit à qui que ce soit! Quelque chose dont je sais qu'elle a honte! Et aujourd'hui, tout le monde le saura! Oui, je sais c'est mal de faire ça! Mais elle aura que ce qu'elle mérite! Elle m'empêche de voir Rach, de lui parler et de m'excuser! J'ai envie de lui montrer à quel point je m'en veux! Mais à cause de Santana, cela m'est impossible! Elle n'a pas le droit de tant me mépriser ni même de m'empêcher de parler à Rach! Je suis sur que c'est à cause d'elle si Rachel m'envoie tellement balader! Bon ok, je l'ai trompé donc forcément elle m'en veut beaucoup mais je sais qu'elle aurait accepter de me parler si le démon n'avait pas été la pour l'en empêcher! Ce démon lui a monté la tête contre moi!

...

PDV Santana

J'ai fini les cours et là je vais rejoindre Rach sur le parking du lycée! Mes parents sont toujours en voyage d'affaires et sa mère a accepté que je vienne dormir chez elle ce soir! Ça va être géniale! On a le week-end pour finir de préparer le duo que l'on chante lundi à la fête de la rentrée! Ça fait trois semaines qu'on a repris les cours Mais pourquoi tout le monde me regarde?! Peut être à cause du duo de ce matin?! Ou à cause de mon speech? Ce que j'ai dit à du marcher!

-Hé Santana! Dit Kendra et Lisa

-Ouais! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Si c'est pour me dire à quel point le duo et mon speech de ce matin était génial, c'est inutile je le sais déjà. Mais merci!

-Ahahah! Non c'est pas à propos de ça! Répondit Lisa.

-Tu nous a jamais dit que tu as une sœur? Oh pardon, avait!

-De quoi vous parlez?

-Tout le monde sait que ta sœur était une toxico qui est morte d'une overdose! C'est bon tu n'as pas besoin de nous le cacher!

-Quoi? Mais... Dit Santana les yeux emplis de larme.

-Ça va! Ta soeur est morte parce qu'elle a été mal élevé! Tu es toujours fière de dire que tu as été élevé dans le Lima Heights Adjacent! Mais regarde ta sœur? Ça a mal fini pour elle! Tu devrais être réaliste! Ça finira mal pour toi aussi!

-Qui vous a dit ça!?

-Finn l'a dit aux mecs de l'équipe de foot et les nouvelles se répandent vite ici!

-Il n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il dit!

-Euh si! Il leur a montré l'avis de décès trouvé dans les archives!

-Je vais le tuer!

Santana partit à la recherche de Finn.

-Hé toi! Hurla Santana.

Finn n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la main de Santana claqua extrêmement fort sur sa joue!

PDV Rachel

J'ai appris pour la soeur de San! Je dois la trouver le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise! Finn a été beaucoup trop loin! Mais quel salop! Je sais qu'il déteste Santana mais quand même! Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser!

-Kendra, est ce que tu as vu Santana?

-Euh, ouais! Elle est partie voir ton ex pour de venger! Alors tu as appris que ta meilleure amie finira certainement toxico elle aussi!

-Mais ferme ta gueule! Si tu reparles de Santana comme ça, je te taperais tellement fort que tu ne te souviendras même pas de ton propre nom! Compris?! Alors maintenant dis moi par où elle est partie?

-Ouah, qu'est ce que j'ai peur!

-Tu vas me dire quel chemin elle a prit ou je te jure que je ferais ce que j'ai dit!

-Ta toxico est partie par la droite!

-Ok!

-Et dis pas merci surtout?

-...

-Tu n'est qu'un salop! Comment as tu osé?! Cria Santana en tapant Finn de toutes ses forces!

-Non mais calme toi là! Fallait bien que les gens sachent la vérité sur toi!

-Mais quel connard tu es! C'est ma vie privée! Personne n'avait à le savoir.

-Hé San! Tu es là?

-Je vais te tuer Finn! Je vais te tuer je te jure!

-San! Arrête! Il en vaut pas la peine! Laisse tomber!

-Non! Il n'avait pas le droit!

-Non, c'est vrai! Mais ne lui donne pas de l'importance! Il n'en mérite pas! Viens avec moi ma puce! Ça va aller!

-Mais comment est ce que ça ira Rach! Hein, comment?

-Je vais t'aider! Tu as été là pour moi alors laisse moi faire pareil! Laisse moi t'aider! Souviens toi, on s'est promis qu'on ne se laisserait jamais tomber!

-D'accord! Répondit Santana en pleurant.

Rachel prit sa main et lança un regard noir et meurtrier à Finn!

Les deux amies rentrèrent chez Rachel comme prévu et Santana ne s'était pas arrêté de pleurer pendant tout le trajet! En arrivant chez Rachel, elles montèrent dans sa chambre et Santana s'effondra dans les bras de son amie!

-Ça va aller ma belle! C'est rien ça! Je sais que tu dois te sentir humiliée mais c'est pas grave! Ça ira! Ce n'est parce que ta sœur est morte d'une overdose que ça t'arrivera également! Ça ne veut strictement rien dire! Ce n'est pas de la faute de tes parents et ce n'est pas à cause de toi non plus! Pleins de personnes deviennent accros à la drogue et ne peuvent pas s'en sortir même si la famille essaye de l'aider!

-Mais tu ne comprends pas!

-Je ne comprends pas quoi?

-Ma sœur est devenue dépendante à cause de quelqu'un!

-À cause de quelqu'un? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Santana se mit à pleurer encore plus fort qu'auparavant!

-Ça va aller San! Je suis là! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber!

Rachel prit Santana dans ses bras et cette dernière se sentait tellement mal qu'elle ne mangea même pas le soir!

-Comment tu vas San?

-Ça peut aller!

-Tu n'as pas faim? Tu n'as rien mangé au dîner?

-Non, ça va! Je ne pourrais rien avaler de toute façon!

-Finn a été trop loin cette fois! Je le hais tellement!

-Moi aussi! Il a été beaucoup trop loin! Je vais lui faire la peau!

-Je comprends San! Mais tu je dois pas lui faire du mal! Ou tu en paieras le prix et ça lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir de te voir punie ou expulsée pour quelques jours du lycée!

-Oui tu as raison! Mais j'ai tellement envie de me défouler sur lui!

-Je sais! C'est normal.

-Mais je ne lui ferais rien! Ça lui ferait trop plaisir de me voir en payer le prix! Et je ne lui donnerais pas cette joie!

-Oh non! San, ne pleure pas!

Rachel prit Santana dans ses bras et la jolie Latina s'endormit dans les bras de son amie.

PDV Rachel

Santana est tellement brisée! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Finn a été aussi loin! Je sais qu'il en veut à Santana car elle ne le laisse pas m'approcher mais tout de même! Il a dépassé les limites! Beaucoup trop! Si il savait à quel point je le hais! Je lui en voulait déjà tellement de l'avoir trompé mais maintenant c'est pire! Santana m'a dit que sa sœur était devenue dépendante à cause de quelqu'un! Je me demande bien qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là!

VOILÀ POUR CE CHAPITRE! J'ESPERE QUE ÇA VOUS AURA PLU! ON CONNAÎT UNE PARTIE DU SECRET DE SANTANA ET L'ON DÉCOUVRIRA LA SUITE BIENTÔT. PEUT ÊTRE QUE VOUS AVEZ DÉJÀ DEVINÉ! JE NE SAIS PAS! MAIS LES PARIS SONT LANCÉS! N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWER SVP! ÇA ME FAIT TOUJOURS BEAUCOUP PLAISIR! ET MERCI BEAUCOUP DRODROV POUR TOUT TES COMMENTAIRES QUI ME TOUCHENT ÉNORMÉMENT! ÇA ME FAIT TELLEMENT PLAISIR DE SAVOIR QUE LES CHANSONS QUE JE CHOISIS TE PLAISE! J'AIME BEAUCOUP DEMI LOVATO COMME TU L'AS CERTAINEMENT REMARQUÉ ET IL SE TROUVE QUE CERTAINES DE SES CHANSONS COLLENT TRÈS BIEN AVEC MON HISTOIRE! LA CHANSON DE CE CHAPITRE COLLE ASSEZ BIEN AVEC L'HISTOIRE DE RACHEL ET SANTANA CAR PERSONNELLEMENT JE TROUVE QUE CE SONT DEUX PERSONNES TRÈS DIFFÉRENTES MAIS QUI SE COMPLÈTENT. J'AI BIEN REÇU TON DERNIER REVIEW DRODROV ET IL M'A BEAUCOUP TOUCHÉ! ET JE SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC CEUX QUI DISENT QUE LES RAISONS QUI ONT POUSSÉES QUINN À TRAHIR RACHEL NE SONT PAS VALABLES, MOI JE N'AURAI JAMAIS PARDONNÉ À QUINN À LA PLACE DE RACHEL MAIS JE TIENS À GARDER LE CARACTÈRE DE RACHEL DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ET ELLE A TENDANCE À TOUJOURS PARDONNER TRÈS RAPIDEMENT! J'ESPERE QUE JE NE VOUS AI PAS FAIT ATTENDRE TROP LONGTEMPS!

À BIENTÔT POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! BISOUS...!


	8. Pour l'amour

BONJOUR! COMMENT ALLEZ VOUS? MOI ÇA VA TRÈS BIEN! ME REVOILÀ POUR LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA!

Pour l'amour...

PDV Rachel

Santana m'a dit son secret! Aujourd'hui c'est lundi et ce soir à partir de 17h, le spectacle de la rentrée débutera! C'est toujours quelque chose qui me rend très heureuse mais cette année, je suis terrifiée! San et moi, à l'aide du glee club, nous avons préparé une petite surprise pour ce soir! Enfin, pas vraiment une surprise! C'est plus une vengeance contre Finn! Il a tellement agi comme un salop que tout le monde dans le glee club est contre lui! Et nous a aidé à préparer ça! Enfin, presque tout le monde! Mr Schue n'es pas au courant! Il pense toujours que le spectacle n'a pas changé! Mais tout est différent! Nos performances sont différentes! Je vais aller au lycée maintenant car je me suis perdue dans mes pensées et si je ne pars pas, je vais être en retard!

-Salut San!

-Hé Rach! Merci pour ce week-end, la séance shopping m'a fait beaucoup de bien! Et je suis contente de voir que tu portes ce que je t'ai offert! Cette robe te va à merveille!

-Oh, merci, San! Cette robe est très moulante! Ce n'est pas ce que je porte d'habitude!

-C'est vrai! Tu sais que je t'adore ma puce mais sérieux tes vêtements sont affreux et ne te mettent pas du tout en valeur! Cette robe en revanche met ton corps en valeur!

-Ouais, peut être bien! Dit Rachel vexée.

-Désolé si je t'ai vexé Rach mais je dis pas ça pour être méchante! C'est juste que tu te caches! Comme si tu veux passer inaperçue mais tu es une personne tellement gentille et magnifique que les gens doivent te voir! Vraiment! Mais toi, tu te caches alors que tu es un joyau rare!

-Oh, San! Je t'aime tellement!

-Moi aussi ma belle!

Santana est une personne tellement gentille! Ce soir, elle va prendre sa revanche! Finn va souffrir! Et ça ce n'est rien! Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait? Il devait penser que si il pouvait faire souffrir Santana, il trouverait le moyen de m'approcher! Mais il avait tout faux! Il a toujours tout faux! Mais pourquoi a t-il tout mis sur le dos de Santana?! Elle n'y est pour rien si il m'a trompé! Et si je n'ai jamais voulu lui parler, ça n'a rien a voir avec San! Enfin, elle m'a fait réaliser que je ne devais pas retomber dans les filets de Finn! Mais c'est tout! Le reste, je l'ai tout fait par moi même! C'est dingue, les mecs sont tous les mêmes! Il n'arrive jamais à assumer leurs erreurs! Il faut toujours qu'il blâme quelqu'un d'autre pour les conneries qu'ils ont faites! Et moi, qui ai toujours pensé que Finn était différent! En fait, j'avais tort? Finn n'est pas du tout différent des autres mecs!

...

PDV Santana

Le grand moment est arrivé! Le spectacle va commencer dans quelques minutes. Je suis prête à faire ce qu'on a prévu mais je suis terrifiée! Et Rach est magnifique dans sa robe rouge qui lui va a merveille! Elle est tellement belle!

-Santana? Ça va?

-Oui Quinn, je vais bien!

-Tu es prête?

-Euh, ouais. On peut dire ça!

-Tu sais, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis qu'on s'est battu dans les couloirs!

-Oui, je sais.

-Écoute, je tiens à m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit! Tu sais, je ne pense aucun de ces trucs!

-Non, je ne le savais pas!

-Je suis sincère, tu sais! Et je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi! Et que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait à Rach! C'est une des plus grosses conneries que j'ai faite dans toute ma vie!

-C'est vrai! Je t'en ai voulu! Énormément même! Mais tu as été là pour moi! Tu ne sais même pas ce qui est arrivée à ma soeur! La seule au courant c'est Rach! Mais tu ne m'as pas jugé et tu ne m'as pas enfoncé! Alors que si les rôles avaient été inversés, c'est ce que moi je t'aurai fait! J'aurai été du côté de Finn! Mais, au fond, tu es quelqu'un de bien! Alors, on est amie et on laisse ce noir passé derrière nous! Enfin, si tu es d'accord?

-Oui, je le suis! Mais, toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien San! Et non, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur mais perdre quelqu'un c'est toujours très dur! Et toi, tu as perdu ta grande sœur! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la souffrance que toi et ta famille avez du ressentir!

-Ça a été dur!

Les deux amies s'étreignirent.

-Hé San! C'est le moment!

-Ok Rach!

-N'aies pas peur! Ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas!

-Ouais, tu es géniale! Ajouta Quinn.

-J'ai peur.

Santana prit une grande inspiration et monta sur scène!

-Je suis contente de voir que ça va mieux entre toi et San!

-Oui, moi aussi!

-Comment tu vas?

-Bien! Je suis amie avec Claire et on s'entend très bien!

-C'est qui Claire?

-Elle est nouvelle au lycée! Elle est arrivée à la rentrée et un jour, elle m'a vu seule à mon casier! On a parlé et depuis on est amie!

-C'est bien! Je suis contente pour toi Quinnie!

-Merci! J'essaye de passer à autre chose et elle m'aide beaucoup!

Rachel sourit à Quinn et cette dernière lui retourna le geste!

-Bonjour tout le monde! Vous êtes tous là pour la fête de la rentrée! Et moi aussi! Mais d'abord je tiens à faire une annonce! Vendredi dernier, à cause de Finn, tout le monde a appris que ma sœur, Amanda est morte d'une overdose! Et c'est vrai! D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à en parler partout et à vous moquer de moi à cause de ça. Mais c'est facile de juger quand vous ne savez pas tout! Ma sœur est devenue dépendante de la drogue à cause de quelqu'un! Elle est morte lorsqu'elle avait vingt et un ans, moi j'avais quatorze ans! À peu prés un avant sa mort, elle a rencontré Nathan! Ils sont tombés amoureux et ma famille et moi, on l'a vite adopté! C'était un gars très poli et gentil! Je l'aimais bien! Ils ont filé le parfait amour pendant une année, jusqu'au jour où, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il a trompé ma sœur! Elle l'a appris et a beaucoup pleuré! Mes parents et moi, on l'a aidé pendant plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre! Elle semblait aller mieux quand elle est retournée vivre dans leur appartement! Enfin, ce n'était plus que le sien maintenant car il est parti après avoir compris qu'il ne l'a récupérerait jamais! La semaine où elle est morte, on lui a parlé par téléphone et chaque jour elle nous soutenait qu'elle allait bien! On l'a cru! Amanda a toujours été une personne très forte! Je l'admirais pour ça! Mais l'amour lui a fait perdre toute sa vaillance! Ce qu'elle ne nous a jamais dit, c'est qu'elle était en pleine dépression! Elle a sombré dans la drogue et l'alcool! Pendant une semaine entière, elle en prenait des tonnes chaque jour et dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, elle a fait une overdose! Lorsque mes parents et moi avons appris que ma sœur se droguait, le ciel nous est tombé sur la tête! Moi, je me suis sentie mourir à l'annonce de sa mort! C'est pour cette raison que l'infidélité me révolte tant! Des personnes bien ne s'en remettent jamais! Comme ma sœur! Je dédie cette chanson à Amanda! Je t'aime ma sœur et je ne t'oublierais jamais! Dit Santana en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Santana pleurait lorsqu'elle finit de parler. Finn, lui, se fit extrêmement petit!

PDV Finn

Oh mon dieu! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?! Ce que j'ai fait est affreux! Je viens de réaliser ma connerie! Mais je suis un vrai salop! J'ai fait tout ça à cause de la haine! J'ai été aveuglé par la haine! Mais quel con! Je m'en veux maintenant! Surtout maintenant que je sais la vérité! J'ai retourné le couteau dans la plaie! Mais vraiment! Si j'avais su! Si j'avais su son secret, je n'aurais rien dit! Rien ne pourra changer ce que j'ai fait! Mais à quoi je pensais?! Je suis vraiment stupide pour avoir cru pouvoir récupérer Rachel en faisant souffrir Santana. Je pensais vraiment qu'en l'écartant de mon chemin, je pourrais approcher Rachel! Mais je suis tellement bête!

Une larme coula sur la joue de Finn.

If I die young du groupe The Band Perry commence:

If I die young bury me in satin

Si je meurs jeune, enterrez moi dans du satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Allongez moi dans un lis de roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Immergez moi dans la rivière, à l'aube

Send me away with the words of a love song

Faites moi partir avec les paroles d'une chanson d'amour

Uh oh uh oh

Uh oh uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

Dieu me transforme en arc en ciel, je brillerais sur ma mère

She'll know I'm safe with you when

Elle saura que je suis en sécurité avec toi quand

She stands under my colours, oh and

Elle se tiendra debout sous mes couleurs, oh et

Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no

La vie n'est pas toujours ce que tu penses qu'elle devrait être, non

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

Elle n'est même pas en gris, mais elle enterre son bébé

The sharp knife of a short life,

Le couteau aiguisé d'une courte vie

Well, I've had just enough time

Eh bien, j'aurais eu juste assez de temps

If I die young bury me in satin

Si je meurs jeune, enterrez moi dans du satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Allongez moi dans un lit de roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Immergez moi dans la rivière, à l'aube

Send me away with the words of a love song

Faites moi partir avec les paroles d'une chanson d'amour

The sharp knife of a short life,

Le couteau aiguisé d'une courte vie

Well I've had just enough time

Eh bien, j'aurais eu juste assez de temps

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

Alors sors ton plus beau costume et je porterais mes perles

What I never did is done

Ce que je n'ai jamais réalisé est fait

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar

Un penny pour mes pensées, oh non, je les vendrais pour un dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

Elles auront tellement plus de valeur après que je sois partie

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Et peut être qu'ensuite tu entendras les mots que je chantais

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

C'est drôle mais c'est quand tu es mort que les gens commencent à écouter

If I die young bury me in satin

Si je meurs jeune, enterrez moi dans du satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Allongez moi dans un lit de roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Immergez moi dans la rivière, à l'aube

Send me away with the words of a love song

Faites moi partir avec les paroles d'une chanson d'amour

C'est à ce moment là que Rachel vint rejoindre Santana sur scène pour faire les choeurs

Uh oh (uh oh)

Uh oh (uh oh)

The ballad of a dove (doove)

La ballade d'une colombe (coloombe)

Go with peace and love (loove)

Partie avec la paix et l'amour (l'amoour)

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket (oh oh)

Recueille tes larmes, garde les dans tes poches (oh oh)

Save 'em for a time (when your really gonna need 'em) oh

Garde les pour un moment (où tu en auras vraiment besoin), oh

The sharp knife of a short (life)

Le couteau aiguisé d'une vie (courte)

Well I've had just enough time (tiime)

Eh bien, j'aurais eu juste assez de temps (teemps)

So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls (my peaarls)

Alors sors ton plus beau costume et je porterais mes perles (mes peerles)

À la fin de la chanson, Santana pleurait beaucoup et Finn fit de même.

PDV Finn

Je me sens tellement mal! Je suis une personne affreuse! La haine a pris possession de moi et je me suis retrouvée totalement aveuglée! Mais quel con! Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

-La prochaine chanson est pour toi Finn! Enfin, tu comprendras tout seul! J'espère que ça te servira de leçon! Peut être qu'ainsi, gros lard, tu apprendras qu'il ne faut pas parler quand on ne sait pas tout! Dit Santana très énervée!

-Ça va aller San? Dit Rachel en chuchotant.

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas!

Quinn vint rejoindre Rachel et Santana sur scène pour faire les choeurs avec la jolie brune!

Skyscraper de Demi Lovato commence:

Skies are crying,

Les cieux pleurent

I am watching,

Je regarde

Catching teardrops in my hands,

Attrapant les larmes versées dans mes mains

Only silence

Il n'y a que le silence

As it's ending

Pendant que ça prend fin

Like we never had a chance.

Comme si nous n'avions jamais eu une chance

Do you have to

As tu besoin

Make me feel like

De me faire me sentir

There's nothing left of me?

Comme si il ne reste plus rien de moi?

You can take everything I have,

Tu peux prendre tout ce que j'ai

You can break everything I am

Tu peux briser tout ce que je suis

Like I'm made of glass,

Comme si je suis faite de verre,

Like I'm made of paper.

Comme si je suis faite de papier.

Go on and try to tear me down,

Vas y, essaie de me démolir

I will be rising from the ground

Je m'élèverais du sol

Like a skyscraper. (choeur: ah ah)

Comme un gratte-ciel (choeur: ah ah)

Like a skyscraper. (choeur: ah ah)

Comme un gratte-ciel (choeur: ah ah)

As the smoke clears,

Alors que la fumée se dissipe

I awaken

Je me réveille

And untangle you from me.

Et te sépare de moi.

Would it make you

Est ce que ça te ferait

Feel better

Te sentir mieux

To watch me while I bleed?

De me regarder pendant que je saigne?

All my windows

Toutes mes fenêtres

Still are broken

Sont toujours brisées

But I'm standing on my feet!

Mais je me tiens debout!

You can take everything I have,

Tu peux prendre tout ce que j'ai,

You can break everything I am

Tu peux briser tout ce que je suis

Like I'm made of glass, (choeur: ah ah)

Comme si je suis faite de verre, (chœur: ah ah)

Like I'm made of paper! (choeur: ah ah)

Comme si je suis faite de papier! (chœur: ah ah)

Go on and try to tear me down,

Vas-y, essaie de me démolir

I will be rising from the ground

Je m'élèverais du sol

Like a skyscraper ! (choeur: oh oh)

Comme un gratte-ciel (chœur: oh oh)

Like a skyscraper ! (choeur: oh oh)

Comme un gratte-ciel

Go (Santana et choeur: run, run, run!)

Vas-y, (Santana et chœur: cours, cours, cours!)

I'm gonna stay right here,

Je vais rester juste là,

Watch you disappear.

Te regarder disparaître

Yeeaahh...

Yeeaahh...

Yeeaahh...

Yeeaahh...

Go (Santana et choeur: run, run, run!)

Vas-y (Santana et chœur: cours, cours, cours!)

Yeah. It's a long way down (choeur: looong..)

Ouais, c'est une longue chute (choeur: looongue...)

But I'm closer to the clouds up here...

Mais je suis plus proche des nuages là haut

You can take everything (ah ah) I have, (ah ah)

Tu peux prendre tout (ah ah) ce que j'ai (ah ah)

You can break everything (ah ah) I am (ah ah)

Tu peux briser tout (ah ah) ce que je suis (ah ah)

Like I'm made (ah ah) of glass, (ah ah)

Comme si je suis faite (ah ah) de verre (ah ah)

Like I'm made (ah ah) of paper! (ah ah)

Comme si je suis faite (ah ah) de papier (ah ah)

Oohhhh!

Oohhhh!

Go on and (Santana et choeur: try to tear me down!)

Vas-y, (Santana et choeur: essaie de me démolir!)

I will be (Santana et choeur: rising from the ground)

Je (Santana et chœur: m'élèverais du sol)

Like a (Santana et chœur: skyscraper), (ah ah)

Comme un (Santana et chœur: gratte-ciel), (ah ah)

Like a (Santana et chœur: skyscraper)! (ah ah)

Comme un (Santana et chœur: gratte-ciel)! (ah ah)

Like a skyscraperrrrrr...

Comme un gratte-ciellllll...

(Chœur: Like a skyscraper)!

(Chœur: Comme un gratte-ciel)!

Like a (skyscraper).

Comme un (gratte-ciel).

-Je suis désolé! Chuchota Finn.

Ensuite, il partit de la salle en courant et les élèves du glee club firent deux autres numéros avec deux chansons beaucoup plus joyeuses: Valerie chanté par Santana et Rachel en duo et Light up the world, la chanson de groupe qu'ils ont écrit eux mêmes!

-On a été génial San! Dit Rachel.

-Ouais! Ça c'est sur!

-Je suis contente que tu te sois vengée de Finn! Il s'est bien tapé la honte!

-Moi aussi! Ça m'a défoulé!

Lisa et Kendra s'approchèrent des deux jeunes filles.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Parce que si c'est pour vous foutre de la gueule de Santana, c'est mieux que vous dégagiez tout de suite!

-Non! On est venu s'excuser auprès de Santana! On est vraiment désolé! On ne savait pas pour ta sœur! Mais si on avait su, on ne se serait jamais moqué de toi! Ce que lui est arrivée est tellement triste!

-C'est bon! Je vous pardonne! Ça m'est arrivé de me moquer de vous aussi alors que je n'aurais pas du! En fait, je me suis déjà moqué de tout le monde dans ce lycée! Au moins une fois! Alors c'est bon! Vous avez vu ça comme un moyen de m'humilier comme je vous l'ai déjà fait et vous l'avez utilisé! Je comprends! Dit Santana.

-Bon alors tout va bien!

-Oui!

-Hé San! J'adore cette chanson! Tu viens danser avec moi?

-Avec plaisir Rach!

Les deux amies dansèrent pendant plusieurs heures puis la fin de la soirée arriva! Tous les membres du glee club se retrouvèrent devant le lycée.

-Hé les amis! Qui veut continuer la soirée! Hurla Santana.

-Moi! répondirent ils tous en cœurs.

-Alors rendez vous chez moi!

-Ouais!

Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Santana.

-La seule différence ici, c'est qu'il y a alcool à volonté!

-Tout le monde s'est servis sauf toi qui boit du jus d'orange Rach! Tu veux pas d'alcool!

-Euh! J'en ai jamais bu!

-Genre jamais?

-Non jamais San! Je te jure!

-Oh mon dieu! Bon, il y a une première fois à tout alors... Santana remplit un verre de vodka et le tendit à Rachel. Tiens ma belle!

-Euh, ok!

Rachel prit un premier verre puis un deuxième jusqu'à être complètement saoule!

-Hé San! Tu sais que tu es super sexy!

-Euh, ok Rach! Tu es complètement bourrée!

-Mais non! Pourquoi tu dis ça? Hein pourquoi tu dis ça!? C'est pas de ma faute si tu as un joli petit cul!

-Ok! Effectivement, on voit que c'est la première fois que tu bois!

-Mais non je suis pas bourrée! Je pourrais boire encore des vingtaines de verres!

-Heu, je ne pense pas! Mais c'est pas grave, on va dire que oui! Si ça te fait plaisir!

-Ouais ça me fait plaisir! Trop plaisir...! Comme de te voir! Autant dire beaucoup!

-D'accord!

-Tu danses avec moi San?

-Si tu veux!

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien! Rachel continua de faire des compliments à Santana puis une fois tous leurs amis endormis un peu partout dans la maison, elles se retrouvèrent seules dans la chambre de Santana.

-Je vais dormir avec toi San? Dis Rachel avec une voix d'enfants!

-Bah ouais Rach!

-Ah c'est cool!

-Ouais!

PDV Santana

Rachel est complètent bourrée! Elle a pas arrêté de me faire des compliments pendant toute la soirée! Je sais pas ce qui lui prend mais le pire c'est que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de l'entendre dire des choses comme ça!

Les deux amies se couchèrent. Santana était couché en le dos tourné à Rachel!

-Santana? Tu peux me regarder?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Rachel regarda Santana dans les yeux pendant trente bonne secondes puis elle embrassa Santana! Cette dernière fut tellement surprise qu'elle se laissa faire et lorsqu'elle voulut parler avec Rachel, elle se rendit compte que son amie s'était endormie!

PDV Santana

Oh mon dieu! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?! Rachel m'a embrassé! Mais en même temps elle est complètement bourrée! Mais c'est pas ça le pire! Le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé ça! J'ai carrément adoré même! Vous devez vous dire que ça doit être du à l'alcool que j'ai bu mais je ne suis pas bourrée! J'ai bu seulement deux verres car lorsque j'ai vu l'état dans lequel Rachel était, je me suis dit que je je devrais pas trop boire car Rachel aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi ai-je tant aimé ce baiser? Je je comprends pas! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant! Oh mon dieu, non ce n'est pas ça! Si pourtant. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre! Je suis amoureuse de Rachel!

Santana se mît à pleurer! Accablée par une question qui la ronge maintenant qu'elle s'est rendue à l'évidence! Rachel ressent-elle la même chose?

MERCI A TOUTES LES PERSONNES M'AYANT LAISSÉ DES COMS! ÇA ME FAIT TOUJOURS EXTRÊMEMENT PLAISIR! ET MERCI DRODROV ET MEG1287 DE SUIVRE MON HISTOIRE. ET MERCI AUSSI À TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI LA SUIVENT! OUI JE SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC TOI MEG1287, FINN EST UN SALOP DANS CETTE FANFIC. J'ESPERE QUE CE CHAPITRE VOUS AURA PLU! VOILÀ... ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE COMMENTER PLEASE. À BIENTÔT POUR UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. ET OUI, UNE CHANSON DE DEMI LOVATO EN PLUS DANS CE CHAPITRE. JE SUIS INCORRIGIBLE! LOL!


	9. Hello, Goodbye!

BONJOUR! ME REVOILÀ POUR UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ET QUE VOUS CONTINUEZ À SUIVRE MA FANFIC! BONNE LECTURE!

PS: CE CHAPITRE COMMENCE LE LENDEMAIN MATIN, AU RÉVEIL DE SANTANA ET RACHEL.

Hello, Goodbye...!

-Salut Rach! Ça va?

-Oh Santana, pourquoi tu cries?! J'ai mal à la tête!

-C'est pas étonnant, vu comment tu étais bourrée hier soir!

-Pff... Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool!

-On dit tous ça! Et puis, on recommence! Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé hier soir!

-Euh, je me rappelle de toi qui me sert un verre d'alcool! Et puis d'un autre verre! Après je me souviens que je... Oh mon dieu!

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je t'ai dragué en quelque sorte!

-Euh, ouais! Effectivement! Et tu te souviens de quoi d'autre?

-Euh... De rien d'autre! Je me souviens que je t'ai dragué et après, trou noir! Je me rappelle de rien! Pourquoi, j'ai fait un truc?

-Non, non rien! Dit Santana déçu! Bon je vais prendre ma douche!

-Mais attends! Ma mère doit s'inquiéter! Je lui ai pas dit que je restais dormir chez toi! À moins que ce soit un des trucs que j'ai oublié!

-Tu étais tellement bourrée que tu n'y as pas pensé! Mais je l'ai fait pour toi. T'inquiètes pas!

-Merci San!

-De rien.

Santana alla à la douche.

PDV Santana

Rachel ne se souvient même pas de notre baiser! Ça me rend malade! Mais je ne peux pas lui dire! Je n'y arriverais pas! Mais je suis tellement triste qu'elle ait tout oublié! C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé!

-Rachel, tu es où?

-...

-Rachellll!

-Je suis en bas! J'avais faim alors j'ai pris un gâteau! Ça te dérange pas!

-Non! C'est bon!

PDV Santana

Une chanson me fait penser à Rach! Et à ma situation! Je n'ai jamais réussi à laisser qui que ce soit me donner de l'amour! Mais surtout, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'aime Rach! J'ai l'impression que c'est la personne à qui je peux tout dire! Depuis que j'ai perdu ma sœur, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse! Je me suis renfermée mais Rachel me fait briller et me rend heureuse! Elle me donne envie de sourire à la vie et d'en profiter! Elle me donne envie d'aimer à nouveau! Mais je le cache! Je le cache car je ne veux pas être amoureuse, je ne veux pas souffrir! Ce serait comme faire une crise cardiaque! Ce serait comme mourir! Alors, je ne vais rien dire! Rach ne sera rien de ce qui c'est passé hier soir! Personne ne le sera!

Santana se mit à pleurer puis ensuite, elle commença à chanter.

Heart attack de Demi Lovato commence:

Puttin' my defenses up

Je dresse mes défenses

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse

If I ever did that

Si jamais je fais ça

I think I'd have a heart attack

Je pense que je ferais une crise cardiaque

Never put my love out on the line

Je n'ai jamais mis mon amour en dehors de la ligne

Never said yes to the right guy

Je n'ai jamais dis oui au bon gars

Never had trouble getting what I want

Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes pour avoir ce que je veux

But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

Mais quand ça en vient à toi, je ne suis jamais assez bien

When I don't care, I can play them like a Ken doll

Quand je m'en fiche, je peux les utiliser comme des poupées

Won't wash my hair, then make them bounce like a basketball

Ne pas laver mes cheveux puis les faire rebondir comme un ballon de basket

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Mais toi, tu me donnes envie d'agir comme une fille

Paint my nails and wear high heels yes you

De vernir mes ongles et de porter des talons hauts

Make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

Tu me rends tellement nerveuse que je ne peux même pas te tenir la main

You make me glow

Tu me fais briller

But I cover up

Mais je le couvre

Won't let it show

Je ne le montrerais pas

So I'm putting my defenses up

Alors je dresse mes défenses

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse

If I ever did that

Si jamais je fais ça

I think I'd have a heart attack

Je pense que je ferais une crise cardiaque

I think I'd have a heart attack

Je pense que je ferais une crise cardiaque

I think I'd have a heart attack

Je pense que je ferais une crise cardiaque

Never break a sweat for the other guys

Je n'ai jamais fait autant d'effort pour les autres gars

When ya come around I get paralyzed

Quand tu es dans les alentours, je deviens paralysée

And every time I try to be myself

Et à chaque fois que j'essaie d'être moi même

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

Ça tourne mal comme un appel à l'aide

It's just not fair,

Ce n'est pas juste,

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

La peine pèse plus que cet amour

I gasp for air,

J'ai besoin d'air

it feels so good but you know it hurts

Ça semble si bon mais tu sais que ça fait mal

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Mais toi, tu me donnes envie d'agir comme une fille

Paint my nails and wear perfume for you

De vernir mes ongles et de mettre du parfum pour toi

Make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

Tu me rends tellement nerveuse que je ne peux même pas te tenir la main

You make me glow

Tu me fais briller

But I cover up

Mais je le couvre

Won't let it show

Je ne le montrerais pas

So I'm putting my defenses up

Alors je dresse mes défenses

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse

If I ever did that

Si jamais je fais ça

I think I'd have a heart attack

Je pense que je ferais une crise cardiaque

I think I'd have a heart attack

Je pense que je ferais une crise cardiaque

I think I'd have a heart attackkkkkkkkkkk...

Je pense que je ferais une crise cardiaqueeeeeeeeeee...

You make me glow

Tu me fais briller

But I cover up

Mais je le couvre

Won't let it show

Je ne le montrerais pas

So I'm putting my defenses up

Alors je dresse mes défenses

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse

If I ever did that

Si jamais je fais ça

I think I'd have a heart attack

Je pense que je ferais une crise cardiaque

I think I'd...

Je pense que je...

Santana se mît à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

PDV Santana

Oh mon dieu! Je me sens tellement mal! Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé Rach?! Si c'était pour tout oublier ensuite!

-San, t'as fini! Parce que si tu te dépêches pas, on va être en retard!

-Ouais, j'arrive!

PDV Santana

J'aime Rachel! Je l'aime tellement! Et je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir oublié ce baiser! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle m'a embrassé! Qu'est ce qui lui a prit?!

Les deux amies se préparèrent et partirent ensemble au lycée! Le silence régna dans la voiture et Rachel passa tout le trajet à se demander si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal hier pour que Santana semble énervée contre elle! Mais ce lui fut impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit!

-Santana, est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose?

-Non! Pourquoi?

-J'ai l'impression que tu es fâché contre moi!

-Non, pas du tout! Tu n'as rien fait, t'inquiètes!

-Ok! J'ai trouvé ça bizarre parce que ce matin, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait un blanc entre nous!

-Non! Il y a rien! Tout va bien entre nous! C'est juste que tu avais un gros mal de tête à cause de ta cuite d'hier soir donc j'ai évité de te parler!

-C'est à cause de ce matin, quand je t'ai dit que tu criais! Ça t'as vexé?

-Non, non, ça m'a pas vexé t'inquiètes! C'est juste que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir mal à la tête à cause d'une cuite alors j'évitais de te parler! (PENSÉE DE SANTANA: Je suis en train de lui mentir là! Si je n'ai pas parlé, c'est parce que être proche d'elle me tue!) Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher!

-Alors c'est cool! Bon allez, faut qu'on aille dans la salle du glee club si on veut pas être en retard!

-Ouais, t'as raison!

-Bonjour tout le monde! Dit Mr Schuester en entrant dans la salle. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Tu peux rentrer!

-D'accord!

-Voici Brody Weston! Il vient d'arriver à Lima et c'est un nouvel élève à McKinley! Il souhaite intégrer le glee club et il est là pour passer une audition!

-Hé Mr! Quelqu'un a laissé une lettre! Dit Kurt.

-Quoi?

-Bah, je sais pas! Mais j'ai trouvé une lettre posé sur ma chaise!

-On devrait l'ouvrir, non? Ajouta Rachel.

-Ouais! Je pense! Vous en pensez quoi Mr Schue? Répondit Kurt.

-On devrait l'ouvrir! Elle nous est certainement destiné puisqu'elle est dans notre salle!

-Ouais c'est sur! S'exclama Kurt.

-Mais où est Finn en fait? Demanda Puck.

-J'en sais rien! Répondit Mr Schue.

-On s'en fout de toute façon! S'exclama Rachel.

-Il a certainement pas envie de revenir au lycée tout de suite! Il a été complètement humilié hier soir. Dit Santana.

-Ouais! C'est sur! Répondit Rachel.

-Oh mon dieu! Dit Kurt.

-Qu'est qu'il y a? Demanda Mercedes.

-Regarde!

-C'est une lettre de Finn! (Mercedes lit la lettre). Salut tout le monde! Je sais que vous allez me trouver pathétique! Enfin, vous devez déjà le penser! Je ne vous en veut pas pour ce que vous avez fait hier, c'est à moi même que j'en veux en réalité! Depuis les vacances d'été, j'enchaine connerie sur connerie! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive! Je me suis perdu dans tout ça! Et j'ai été trop loin! Beaucoup trop loin! Je n'aurai pas du! J'ai agi comme un vrai con! Je suis désolé Rachel! Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça! J'ai essayé de te parler mais tu n'as pas accepté! Je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends! Je t'ai vraiment aimé! Tu as été mon premier amour! Et j'ai tout gâché! Et Santana, je suis navrée! Vraiment! Ce que je t'ai fait est une des pires choses que j'ai faite dans toute ma vie! Je suis tellement désolé! Je m'en veux tellement! Je me hais pour ça! Je voulais retrouver Rach et j'ai mis le fait qu'elle me rejette sans arrêt sur ton dos! Je ne me suis pas remis en cause! J'aurais du! Et ainsi, j'aurai réalisé que c'était de ma faute si elle ne voulait pas me parler! Et en aucun cas de la tienne! Ça a été stupide de tout mettre sur ton dos! J'ai été débile! J'ai pensé qu'en t'écartant de mon chemin, je pourrais ressortir avec Rachel! Mais quel imbécile je suis! La haine m'a aveuglé et à cause de ça, j'ai tout perdu! Tout ce qui m'arrive est entièrement de ma faute! J'en suis conscient! Et je n'en veux à aucun de vous d'avoir été du côté de Santana quand vous m'avez humilié à la fête de la rentrée! Je vous comprends! J'aurais fait exactement pareil! Et je ne t'en veux pas non plus San! La seule personne à qui j'en veux, c'est moi! Je ne peux plus vous regarder dans les yeux! Aucun de vous! Ça me rappelle constamment la personne affreuse que je suis! Et je ne veux plus vous faire souffrir! Plus jamais! C'est pour ça que je suis parti! Vous faire souffrir est beaucoup trop dur! J'ai donc changé de lycée! Je suis maintenant au lycée Carmel! Je ne vous oublierai jamais mais j'ai fait souffrir beaucoup trop de personnes au lycée McKinley! Alors, au revoir! Je vous aime tous! Finn.

La lettre est finie!

-Oh mon dieu! Dit Santana.

-Finn est parti. Ajouta Rachel. Pour toujours.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'il dit. Répondit Mercedes.

-Moi j'ai pas compris! Ajouta Brittany. Il est dans le monde des licornes?

-Non, c'est pas ça Brittany. Répondit gentiment Mr Schuester. Il a juste changé de lycée.

Tous les élèves restèrent sous le choc pendant une dizaine de minutes, sans dire un mot.

-Écoutez, je sais que c'est un choc. Moi aussi, j'ai été pris par surprise. Mais, on doit commencer à se préparer pour les communales! Si on veut une chance de gagner les Vocal Adrenaline, on va devoir se surpasser! Et on va devoir atteindre les nationales! Cette année, c'est la survie des News Directions qui est en jeu! Si on atteint pas les nationales, Figgins fermera le glee club. Dit finalement Mr Schuester.

-Ouais c'est vrai! Répondit Mercedes.

-Ça va Rach? Demanda Santana.

-Oui ça va! On doit faire passer l'audition à Brody et choisir ce qu'on veut chanter aux communales! Sinon,on y arrivera jamais! Et je pense que personne ici ne veut que le glee club soit fermé à la fin de l'année! N'est ce pas?

-Ouais c'est vrai! Répondit Kurt.

-Moi je veux pas que le glee club ferme! C'est le meilleur moment de ma journée! J'adore passer du temps avec mes amis Licorne! Je vous aime tous, vous savez?

-On t'aime aussi Britt! Répondirent tous les élèves du glee club en même temps!

-Brody, la scène est à toi! Dit Mr Schuester.

-Vous avez l'air d'être sous le choc! Je peux repasser demain pour mon audition!

-Non, ça ira! Merci! On t'écoute.

-Merci! Je vais chanter all of me de John Legend.

-Il a de très bons goûts musicaux. Chuchota Rachel à l'oreille de Santana.

All of me commence:

What would I do without your smart mouth

Qu'est ce que je ferais sans ta jolie bouche

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Qui m'attire, et toi qui me repousse

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

J'ai la tête qui tourne, sans rire, je n'arrive pas à te cerner

What's going on in that beautiful mind

Qu'est ce qui ce passe dans ce bel esprit

I'm on your magical mystery ride

Je suis sur ton mystérieux manège magique

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

Et j'ai tellement le tournis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé, mais j'irais bien

My head's underwater

Ma tête est sous l'eau

But I'm breathing fine

Mais j'arrive bien à respirer

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Tu es folle et je suis hors de mon esprit

Cause all of me

Car tout de moi

Loves all of you

Aime tout de toi

Love your curves and all your edges

Aime tes courbes et ta silhouette

All your perfect imperfections

Toutes tes parfaites imperfections

Give your all to me

Donnes moi tout de toi

I'll give my all to you

Je te donnerais tout de moi

You're my end and my beginning

Tu es mon début et ma fin

Even when I lose I'm winning

Même quand je perds, je gagne

Cause I give you all of me

Car je t'ai donné tout de moi

And you give me all of you, oh

Et tu m'as tout donné de toi, oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Combien de fois devrais-je te dire

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too,

Que tu es magnifique, même quand tu pleures

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

Le monde t'abats, je suis avec toi à travers chaque humeur

You're my downfall, you're my muse

Tu causes ma propre perte, tu es ma muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

Ma pire distraction, mon rythme et mes tristesses

I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de chanter, ça sonne dans ma tête pour toi

My head's underwater

Ma tête est sous l'eau

But I'm breathing fine

Mais j'arrive bien à respirer

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Tu es folle et je suis hors de mon esprit

Cause all of me

Car tout de moi

Loves all of you

Aime tout de toi

Love your curves and all your edges

Aime tes courbes et ta silhouette

All your perfect imperfections

Toutes tes parfaites imperfections

Give your all to me

Donnes moi tout de toi

I'll give my all to you

Je te donnerais tout de moi

You're my end and my beginning

Tu es mon début et ma fin

Even when I lose I'm winning

Même quand je perds, je gagne

Cause I give you all of me

Car je t'ai donné tout de moi

And you give me all of you,oh

Et tu m'as donné tout de toi,oh

Give me all of you,ohh

Donnes moi tout de toi,ohh

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Cartes sur table, nous mettons tous les deux notre cœur à nue

Risking it all, though it's hard

Risquant tout, même si c'est dur

Cause all of me

Car tout de moi

Loves all of you

Aime tout de toi

Love your curves and all your edges

Aime tes courbes et ta silhouette

All your perfect imperfections

Toutes tes parfaites imperfections

Give your all to me

Donnes moi tout de toi

I'll give my all to you

Je te donnerais tout de moi

You're my end and my beginning

Tu es mon début et ma fin

Even when I lose I'm winning

Même quand je perds, je gagne

Cause I give you all of me

Car je t'ai donné tout de moi

And you give me all of you

Et tu m'as donné tout de toi

I give you all of me

Je t'ai donné tout de moi

And you give me all of you, ohh

Et tu m'as donné tout de toi,ohh

Tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir.

-Ouah! Bravo Brody! C'était magnifique! S'exclama Will.

-Oh ouais! C'était superbe! Bravo! Dit Rachel.

-Merci monsieur et merci à toi!

-De rien. Dit Rachel en lui souriant.

Brody lui retourna le geste.

-Bon, Brody, je ne vais pas attendre pour te dire si tu es pris ou non! Forcément, tu es le bienvenu parmi nous!

-Merci! J'en sus ravi!

-Alors, maintenant on va choisir les performances que nous allons faire pour les communales! J'ai besoin d'un duo entre deux personnes! C'est pourquoi cette semaine, le thème est: duels de duos. Vous allez tirer au sort le nom d'une personne dans mon chapeau!

Des rires se firent entendre dans la salle.

-Oui, je sais, c'est dans mon chapeau que j'ai mis les étiquettes! La personne dont vous piocherez le nom sera la personne avec qui vous devrez faire un duo pour essayer d'avoir votre chanson ensemble aux communales!

-Et si c'est deux filles ou deux garçons ensemble? Demanda Santana.

-Eh bien, on aura un duo de deux filles ou de deux garçons! Pourquoi?

-Comme ça! Mais c'est parfait!

PDV Rachel

S'il vous plaît, faites que je tombe sur Santana ou à la limite sur Brody! Il a une voix magnifique!

PDV Santana

S'il vous plaît, faites que je tombe sur Rach! C'est la seule avec qui je veux chanter un duo aux communales!

-Bon, qui commence? Demanda Mr Shue

-...

-Il faut que quelqu'un commence!

-D'accord! Je suis volontaire! Répondit Quinn.

-Très bien! À toi l'honneur!

-Merci.

Quinn fouilla dans le chapeau.

-Kurt.

-Mais, moi je voulais Blaine!

-Kurt! C'est le jeu! Répondit Mr Schuester.

-Bon, bah! On a plus qu'à faire un duo! S'eclama Kurt.

-Ouais! Répondit Quinn.

-Prochain! Qui se jette?

-Euh... Moi! Dit Puck.

-Tina.

-Mais, monsieur! Je voulais être avec Mike!

-C'est le hasard qui a choisi! Il n'y a pas de négociation à avoir!

-Pff... D'accord!

-Je suis volontaire pour passer moi m'sieur!

-D'accord! À toi le tour, Santana.

-Merci!

Santana fouilla le chapeau pendant deux longues minutes qui semblèrent interminables aux deux amies.

-...

-Alors San! Demanda Rachel impatiente.

-Mercedes.

-Alors, tu es avec Mercedes Santana! Dit Mr Schuester!

-Mais m'sieur! Je veux pas faire un duo avec Blanche-Neige! J'ai rien contre toi mais moi je veux Rach comme partenaire et personne d'autre!

-Je l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas de négociation possible!

-Mais, c'est dégueulasse!

-Santana, tu ne parles pas comme ça!

-Mais je parle...!

-Arrête San. Dit Rachel.

-Mais! Je te veux comme partenaire! Et je veux personne d'autre!

-Moi aussi ma puce! Mais c'est le jeu! On a pas le choix! Mercedes a une superbe voix et toi aussi! À toutes les deux, vous avez toutes les chances de gagner!

-Mais c'est pas le problème! C'est avec toi que je veux un duo aux communales!

-Je sais! Moi aussi! Mais, on aura d'autres opportunités de chanter un duo ensemble! Comme aux régionales ou aux nationales par exemple!

-Je sais! Mais je le voulais tellement ce duo avec toi! Mais c'est bon! Seulement pour cette fois Mr! J'aurai mon duo avec Rach aux régionales!

-Les filles, je vous promet que vous aurez un duo aux régionales!

-Merci Mr! S'exclama Rachel.

-Ouais, merci beaucoup monsieur! C'est sympa!

-Je vous en prie les filles! Bon, qui veut piocher maintenant?

-Moi, monsieur! Répondit Rachel.

-D'accord!

-Alors Rachel? Demanda Santana impatiente.

-Je suis avec Brody.

-Avec moi?! D'accord! C'est cool!

-Ouais! C'est cool!

-Ah, ouais! C'est trop cool ca!

-Mais San? Tu m'en veux pas?

-Non, non! Pas du tout! C'est pas de ta faute si tu tombes avec le petit nouveau! Et puis, il a une belle voix alors à tous les deux vous ferez un beau duo!

-Merci San! Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma puce!

Les autres élèves passèrent.

-Bon, maintenant tout le monde est passé! On va donc choisir les autres chansons! Je vais d'abord vous dire quel type de chansons je veux et ensuite on verra qui chantera quoi! Mais cela dépendra des personnes qui gagneront le duels de duos! Donc, je veux un duo mais ça vous le savez déjà! Ensuite, il y aura une chanson avec seulement les filles puis une troisième chanson qui sera la chanson de groupe!

-Vous avez des suggestions pour le choix des chansons?

Le cours se poursuivit! Avec pour simple sujet de conversation le choix des chansons! Même en ayant passées une trentaines de minutes à converser sur le sujet, ils ne réussirent à choisir aucune chanson parmi toutes les idées proposées! Mais Mr Schuester prit en note les différentes chansons proposées et leur promit d'y réfléchir!

-Salut Brody! Ton casier est pas loin du mien!

-Salut! Ah bon? Il est où ton casier?

-Juste en face! Tu as une très belle voix! Ton audition était magique!

-Merci, Rachel!

-Pardon, je me suis pas présentée! Rachel Berry.

-Brody Weston mais tu le savais déjà! J'ai retenu ton nom!

-Oui, il a été répété pleins de fois pendant la répétition!

-Exactement!

-On doit passer mardi prochain pour notre duo alors ce serait bien si ce soir, tu pouvais venir chez moi pour choisir une chanson! Ça te dérange pas?

-Euh, non! Je pense pas! Mes parents seront d'accord donc il y a pas de souci!

-Ok! C'est cool! À ce soir alors!

-Ouais, à ce soir!

PDV Brody

Je suis content d'être avec Rachel! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la trouve craquante! En plus, elle est jolie et elle est sympa! Enfin, par dessus tout, elle est vraiment belle! Et ses yeux sont magnifiques!

-Hé, San! Ça va?

-Ouais très bien! Et toi?

-Moi aussi!

-Contente d'être avec le nouveau qui est hyper beau gosse?! (Moi non, en tout cas!)

-Pff... Je pense pas à ça! Et j'aurai préféré être avec toi!

-Oh, mens pas Rach! Forcément que tu es contente!

-Bon ok! Mais c'est pas parce qu'il est beau gosse! C'est parce qu'il a une voix magnifique!

-Mais bien sur?!

-Je te jure!

-Je vais préparer le duo avec Blanche-Neige ce soir, et toi?

-Je vais faire pareil avec Brody!

-Je m'en doutais!

-Je t'ai déjà dit que...

-Je sais Rach! Je te taquines c'est tout!

-Ouais, je sais! T'inquiètes!

-Et en fait, comment tu vis le départ très soudain de Finn?

-Je sais pas trop! Je suis encore sous le choc! Il est parti tellement soudainement! Je sais même pas comment réagir!

-Ouais, c'est sur! Je hais Finn pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais je ne voulais pas non plus le voir partir.

-Je sais San! T'inquiètes! Personne ne voulait ça dans le glee club! Mais c'est arrivé et on doit faire avec!

-Tu ne veux pas essayer de faire revenir Finn!

-Pas vraiment! Je pense que si il a décidé de partir, on ne doit pas essayer de le faire revenir! Enfin, du moins pas nous! On l'a humilié et on lui en voulait déjà beaucoup avant, en plus c'est nous qu'il ne veut plus approcher pour ne plus nous faire souffrir! Mais Puck le fera.

-Il te l'as dit?

-Oui!

-Alors ça va!

-Ouais, ça va!

La sonnerie retentit et les deux amies partirent en cours. Rachel avait étude et Santana avait histoire!

Rachel entra dans la salle d'étude et s'assit à une place.

-Hé Rachel!

-Salut Brody!

-Je peux m'asseoir?

-Oui, bien sur!

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es dans le glee club?

-J'y suis depuis l'année dernière!

-Ah, ok! Vous êtes tous très soudé!

-Oui, la plupart du temps! Il nous arrive de nous disputer mais on finit toujours par se pardonner! On est un peu comme une famille! Inséparable dans toutes les épreuves!

-C'est bien ça!

-Tu as peur de ne pas réussir à t'intégrer, n'est ce pas?

-Bah, vous êtes tous tellement proche que j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à avoir ça avec vous un jour! Je sais que ça ne peut pas arriver maintenant mais j'ai peur que ça n'arrive jamais!

-Je comprends! Mais on est pas comme ça! On te laissera pas de côté! Au contraire, on est content que tu fasses partie de notre club!

-Merci! T'es vraiment sympa!

-Je dis juste la vérité.

-Non, mais tu es vraiment gentille!

-Merci! Et en fait, comment ça se fait que tu vis à Lima maintenant?

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Brody? Pourquoi tu regardes mes yeux? J'ai quelque chose!

-Hein? Ah, non! Tu as rien, t'inquiètes! C'est juste que...

-Que quoi?

-Tu vas peut être trouver ça bizarre que je te dises ça alors que je te connais à peine mais, tu as des yeux magnifiques!

-Je trouve pas ça bizarre mais je trouve ça gentil! Merci! Et toi aussi tu as des yeux superbes! D'un bleu, c'est...fou!

Brody sourit à Rachel et celle ci lui retourna le geste.

-Tu m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es à Lima maintenant?

-Ah, oui! C'est vrai! Mon père a été muté à Lima, c'est pour ça que mes parents et moi on vit ici ensemble!

-Ah, ça a pas du être facile pour toi!

-Non, c'est vrai! Et j'avais peur de ne pas m'intégrer mais grâce à toi, je n'ai plus peur!

Rachel rigola.

-Je suis sérieux, tu sais!

-Je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider dans ce cas!

-Moi, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré!

-Merci!

-Mais, je t'en prie!

...

Le soir arriva.

PDV Rachel

Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir rencontré Brody! Il est très gentil, je l'aime bien! Et en plus, il dit des trucs super sympas! Ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il me dise que j'ai des yeux magnifiques! Il est la seule personne avec San à me l'avoir dit! (PS: je ne vous ai pas raconté le moment mais c'est lorsqu'elles ont fait les boutiques!) Il a été très sympa de me dire ça! Je pense qu'à tous les deux, on va faire un super duo!

La sonnette retentit et Rachel alla ouvrir.

-Salut Rachel!

-Salut! Ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Parfait! Vas y entre! Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Non, ça va! Merci.

-Alors on peut monter dans ma chambre?

-Oui, bien sur! Tes parents sont pas là?

-Je vis seulement avec ma mère! Et non, elle n'est pas là! Elle travaille tard ce soir!

-Ah ok! Je savais pas que tu vivais seulement avec ta mère!

-Si, mon père nous a abandonné!

-Je suis désolé!

-Non, ça va! T'inquiètes! Je l'ai jamais connu alors, je m'en fiche!

-D'accord. Alors ça va, j'ai eu peur d'avoir fait une gaffe!

-Non, n'aies pas peur! T'en as pas faite! Ça c'est ma spécialité les gaffes.

-Tu es drôle en plus! Décidément, je n'ai trouvé que des qualités chez toi!

-Attends un peu de me connaître mieux et tu verras, tu trouveras des défauts!

-Je pense pas que c'est possible!

-T'es sympa! Merci!

-Je dis juste la vérité!

-Ça, c'est ma phrase! Dit Rachel en rigolant.

-Je sais, c'était fait exprès! Répondit Brody en rigolant.

-Voilà, c'est ma chambre!

-Elle est jolie!

-Merci!

-On devine rapidement que ta couleur préférée est le rose!

-Bravo!

Brody se mît à rigoler.

-Tu as des idées de chanson? Demanda Rachel.

-Non, pas vraiment. Et toi?

-Euh, je sais pas trop! C'est un choix difficile! Il faut qu'on voit ça ensemble!

-Ouais, c'est sur!

Les deux amis réfléchirent à des chansons pendant une bonne heure et finirent par trouver.

-Bon, on a trouvé notre chanson! S'exclama Brody.

-Ouais, ça nous a prit du temps à la trouver! J'adore la chanson mais en plus, nos entraînements étaient vraiment géniaux!

-Ouais, c'est rien de le dire! Et tu as une voix magnifique!

-Merci! Toi aussi! On a fait un beau duo! Je pense qu'on a de grandes chances de gagner!

-Je suis d'accord! Bon, je vais y aller parce que mes parents veulent que je sois rentré avant le dîner.

-Ouais, je comprends! Je te raccompagne à la porte!

-Merci Rach!

-Rach?

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'est ton surnom?

-C'est juste!

-Je peux t'appeler comme ça au moins?

-Tu fais parti de mes amis alors bien sur que tu peux m'appeler par mon surnom. Et toi, tu en as un?

-Non, on m'en a jamais donné!

-D'accord.

-C'était vraiment un moment sympa!

-Pour moi aussi!

-Je t'aime bien Rach!

-Merci! T'es vraiment sympa.

-C'est normal avec une fille aussi parfaite que toi!

-Hum, merci beaucoup! Même si ce n'est pas vrai!

-Pour moi, ça l'est! Même si tu ne sembles pas voir à quel point tu es parfaite!

Brody se rapprocha de Rachel et l'embrassa, la prenant pas surprise. Mais cette dernière ne se retira pas et le laissa faire volontiers. Puis elle lui rendit son baiser.

-À demain Rachel! Dit Brody en souriant puis le beau brun se retourna et partit.

-Euh...

VOILÀ POUR CE CHAPITRE! J'ESPERE QUE ÇA VOUS AURA PLU! ET OUI, RIEN NE SEMBLE AIDER SANTANA ET RACHEL EN TANT QUE COUPLE! C'EST LE BAZAR! VOUS VERREZ LA SUITE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! MERCI À DRODROV, MEG1287 ET JUJUGAF POUR COMMENTER MON HISTOIRE! ÇA ME FAIT TOUJOURS BEAUCOUP PLAISIR! ET CONTINUEZ À LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES SVP! ÇA ME MOTIVE ET ÇA ME DONNE ENVIE DE CONTINUER D'ECRIRE! À BIENTÔT POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! KISSSSS...!


	10. I only have eyes for you!

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE! COMMENT ALLEZ VOUS? JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA!

ET MERCI BEAUCOUP À DRODROV ET MEG1287 POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI ME TOUCHENT BEAUCOUP! ET MERCI ÉGALEMENT À JUJUGAF QUI ME LAISSE DES REVIEWS QUI ME FONT EXTRÊMEMENT PLAISIR! BONNE LECTURE!

I only have eyes for you!

Rachel resta bloqué devant sa porte pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle retourna finalement dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de parler de ce qui venait de se passer à quelqu'un.

PDV Rachel

Oh mon dieu! Brody m'a embrassé! Il est gentil et beau mais, il y a quelque chose. Ce quelque chose c'est que je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. Après ce que Finn m'a fait, je n'arrive plus à faire confiance aux mecs! Aux mecs en général, je n'ai rien contre Brody! Mais je ne peux pas! Pas tout de suite! Enfin, en fait, je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je devrais en parler à Santana. Elle, elle saura quoi faire.

Rachel attrapa son téléphone et saisit le numéro de son amie.

-Allo, San!

-Salut Rach!

-Je peux te parler s'il te plaît!

-Oui, bien sur! Tu as un problème? Dit Santana inquiète.

-Non, enfin oui mais c'est rien de très grave!

-Vas y, dis moi ce que c'est, je t'écoute.

-C'est Brody! (Pensée de Santana: Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'il a fait ce que je pense qu'il a fait!) Quand il est parti de chez moi, il m'a embrassé!

-(Oh non, il a fait ce que je pense qu'il a fait!) Et tu as réagi comment?

-J'ai rien fait! Je l'ai laissé faire et...

-Et?

-Et je lui ai rendu son baiser!

-(Quoi?!) Vraiment?

-Bah, oui vraiment! Mais le souci, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire! J'arrive pas à lui faire confiance! J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux mecs depuis l'histoire avec... Enfin, tu sais!

-Oui, je comprends! Euh, je dois te laisser! À demain!

-Ok... Elle a raccroché! Sérieusement?!

Santana de son côté s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit!

PDV Santana:

Je hais Brody! Quel salop! Rachel est à moi! Il n'a pas le droit de la toucher! Pas le droit de l'embrasser! Ça me dégoute rien que d'y penser! Et pourquoi Rachel ne se rappelle pas de notre baiser?! Pourquoi les trucs dans ce genre n'arrivent qu'à moi?! Qu'ai je fait pour mériter ça! Je sais que je suis une vrai garce et que j'ai fait souffrir à peu près tous les gens que j'ai rencontré mais je l'aime sincèrement! J'aime Rachel plus que tout au monde! La vie est si injuste! La vie est une continuelle souffrance et je le réalise aujourd'hui! Je suis en train de perdre la seule personne qui apporte un peu de couleur à ma vie! Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne dirais rien à Rach à propos de mon amour mais je ne peux pas la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre! Je ne vais pas lui dire mais je vais la récupérer! Je vais trouver un plan! Une idée de génie! Je n'ai pas le choix! Je ne laisserai pas partir Rachel! Je ne laisserais personne l'emmener loin de moi! Et c'est certainement pas Brody qui le fera! Mais Rachel ne peut pas apprendre que je l'aime! Je dois trouver un moyen de faire sortir Brody de la vie de Rachel! Mais je sais! Je ne dois pas l'effrayer lui! Mais je dois effrayer Rachel! Je suis un génie! Ça devrait marcher! Il faut que ça marche!

...

Les deux amies se retrouvèrent au lycée le lendemain matin. Rachel se trouvait à son casier.

-Salut Rach!

-Ouais, salut.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Rien!

-C'est à propos d'hier avec ton coup de téléphone, n'est ce pas?

-Tu m'as raccroché au nez!

-Je sais! Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi! Enfin, c'est juste que ce que tu m'as dit m'a énervé!

-Mais pourquoi?!

-Parce que j'aime pas beaucoup ce Brody! Je lui ai fait pas confiance! Il est genre hyper sexy et il se met à te draguer d'un seule coup!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?! Que je suis trop moche pour être draguer par un beau gosse?!

-Mais non, pas du tout! Tu sais bien que tu es magnifique Rachel! C'est pas du tout ça! C'est juste que pour moi, ce mec est un womanizer!

-Tu penses vraiment ça?

-Oui, vraiment! J'ai pas confiance! Tout va beaucoup trop vite avec lui! Il te rencontre le matin et le soir, il t'embrasse! Non mais sérieux? C'est pas un peu trop rapide?!

-Je pense que si!

-On est d'accord! Moi je pense que c'est un womanizer, et comme tous les mecs appartenant à cette catégorie, il aime draguer! Il drague une fille, l'embrasse! Dans le meilleur des cas et si la fille est prête, il se la fait et ensuite il la jette comme une vieille chaussette puis en prends une autre et fait pareil! Ensuite, il répète le même schéma indéfiniment!

-C'est vrai que comment il s'est mis à me draguer des notre rencontre c'est bizarre! Et tout ces compliments, ça fait très womanizer comme tu dis! Je pense que tu as raison! Je devrais pas lui faire confiance! Et puis, m'embrasser le soir de notre rencontre, c'est très rapide!

-(Mon plan marche! Je vais y arriver et Rachel sera à moi! Je ne suis pas prête à lui avouer mon amour mais un jour je serais capable de lui dire! Et ce jour là, personne ne sera en travers de mon chemin!) Je dis pas ça pour te faire du mal mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres! Finn t'as fait assez de mal comme ça et je ne veux pas laisser un autre mec te faire la même chose! Je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver! Je suis désolé pour hier mais ça m'a frustré qu'il ait osé faire ça! Et ça m'a énervé que tu te laisses faire! Tu es trop naïve Rachel!

-Je sais! J'en suis consciente mais les gens me bernent tellement facilement! Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir les choses aussi clairement que toi?! Heureusement que tu es là pour m'ouvrir les yeux à chaque fois! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai!

-Tu serais totalement perdue!

-C'est tout à fait ça San!

-Je t'aime Rach!

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle!

-Mais juste un truc San, il ne faut pas que Brody sache que si je ne veux pas être avec lui, c'est surtout parce que je le vois comme un mec qui court après les filles! Il m'en voudrait et je ne veux pas que ça arrive!

-Je lui dirais rien! Promis!

Les deux amies marchèrent dans les couloirs de McKinley en continuant de parler puis la sonnerie retentit! Rachel et Santana se dirigèrent donc vers la salle du glee club pour assister à leurs premiers cours.

-Salut Rachel!

-Hé Brody! Il faut qu'on parle!

-C'est à propos d'hier?

-Euh, ouais! Écoute, je... Je t'aime bien mais... ça va trop vite! J'arrive pas à faire confiance aux gars! Mon cœur a été brisé et la blessure est encore ouverte! Je peux pas être avec quelqu'un tout de suite!

-C'est Finn, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, c'est bien lui!

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir!

-J'y arrive pas! J'arrive pas à te croire! C'est comme ça! Alors s'il te plaît, acceptes ça! Et peut être qu'avec un peu de temps, j'arriverais à être avec toi! Mais on travaille toujours ensemble pour le duo! De toute façon, on a pas le choix! Et puis, on est ami!

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Brody de répondre qu'elle partit rejoindre Santana.

-Tu as fait le bon choix Rach!

-Je sais mais ça me fait mal au coeur pour lui! Merci de m'avoir aidé San!

-Il y a pas de quoi ma belle! Mais n'ai pas mal au cœur pour lui!

Le cours se déroula normalement et ils continuèrent leurs discussions sur le choix des chansons pour les communales! Le premier numéro sera le duo, ensuite il y aura le numéro avec seulement les filles, la chanson qu'elles chanteront sera "What doesn't kill you (stronger)" à l'origine chanté par Kelly Clarkson, la chanson de groupe sera un mashup: "I love New York/New York New York!

...

-Qui est là? J'ai reçu un message me disant de venir dans l'auditorium alors je suis venu!

-...

-Mais qui m'a envoyé ce message? Demanda Brody.

-C'est moi! S'exclama Santana.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je dois te parler de Rachel! Je sais que tu la dragues depuis que tu l'as rencontré! Mais je vois clair dans ton jeu! Je n'ai rien dit à Rachel à propos de ce que tu es!

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Je vais te le faire comprendre en chanson! (Pensée de Santana: Je sais que j'ai dit à Rachel que je ne dirais rien à Brody à propos de sa vrai raison de l'avoir repousser mais après tout, il ne va pas deviner que j'ai dit ça a Rachel. Il pensera seulement que c'est ce que je pense et que j'ai envie de lui faire peur! Ça va aller de toute façon! Il ne découvrira rien! Il est bien trop bête pour ça!)

-D'accord. Dit Brody d'un air ahuri.

Santana avait demandé de l'aide à Quinn et Brittany en leur expliquant la "situation"et les deux jolies blondes acceptèrent sur le champ "d'aider Santana à protéger Rachel". En réalité, Santana n'avait aucune idée de si Brody était un womanizer ou non mais elle n'hésitait pas à lui donner ce défaut pour pouvoir garder Rachel pour elle.

-Brittany et Quinn, vous pouvez rentrer!

Womanizer de Britney Spears commence:

Superstar

Superstar

Where you're from, how's it going?

D'où viens-tu, comment vas-tu?

I know you

Je te connais

Gotta a clue, what you're doing?

J'ai un indice, qu'est ce que tu fais?

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

Tu peux faire comme si de rien n'était devant toutes les autres filles ici

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Mais je sais ce que tu es, ce que tu es, bébé

Look at you

Regardes toi

Gettin' more than just a re-up

Tu obtiens plus qu'une simple danse

Baby, you

Bébé, tu

Got all the puppets with their strings up

As toutes les poupées avec leurs strings qui dépasse

Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

Prétendant que tu es un des biens, mais je les appelle comme je les vois

I know what you are, what you are, baby

Je sais ce que tu es, ce que tu es, bébé

Womanizer

Un coureur de jupons

Woman-Womanizer

Un coureur-coureur de jupons

You're a womanizer

Tu es un coureur de jupons

Oh, womanizer

Oh, un coureur de jupons

Oh, you're a womanizer baby

Oh, tu es un coureur de jupons bébé

You, you you are

Tu, tu tu es

You, you you are

Tu, tu tu es

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Un coureur de jupons, coureur de jupons, coureur de jupons

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

You got me goin'

Tu me possèdes

You're Oh-So charmin'

Tu es, oh tellement charmant

But I can't do it

Mais je ne peux pas le faire

You Womanizer

Toi coureur de jupons

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

You say I'm crazy

Tu dis que je suis folle

I got your crazy

Mais je te rends fou

You're nothing but

Tu n'es rien d'autre

A womanizer

Qu'un coureur de jupons

Daddy-O

Pauvre petit

You got the swagger of a champion

Tu te prends pour le plus cool des champions

Too bad for you

Dommage pour toi

Just can't find the right companion

Tu n'arrives pas à trouver le bon compagnon

I guess when you have too many, it makes it hard

J'imagine que quand tu en as trop, ça devient dur

It could be easy

Ça pourrait être simple

But that's who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Mais c'est qui tu es, c'est juste qui tu es, bébé

Lollipop

S*****

Must mistake me you're a sucker

Il doit y avoir erreur sur moi, tu es un idiot

To think that I

Pour penser que je

Would be a victim not another

Que je ne serais rien d'autre qu'une victime

Say it, play it how you wanna

Dis le, fais comme bon te semble

But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Mais il n'y a pas moyen que je tombe pour toi, jamais pour toi, bébé

Womanizer

Un coureur de jupons

Woman-Womanizer

Coureur-coureur de jupons

You're a womanizer

Tu es un coureur de jupons

Oh womanizer

Oh coureur de jupons

Oh you're a womanizer baby

Oh coureur de jupons bébé

You, you you are

Tu, tu tu es

You, you you are

Tu, tu tu es

Womanizer,womanizer,womanizer

Un coureur de jupons, coureur de jupons, coureur de jupons

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste ce que tu es (es es)

(Santana avec chœur:

You got me goin'

Tu me possèdes

You're oh-so charmin'

Tu es, oh tellement charmant

But I can't do it

Mais je ne peux pas le faire

Oh womanizer

Oh coureur de jupons)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

(Santana avec chœur: You say I'm crazy

Tu dis que je suis folle

I got your crazy

Mais je te rends fou

You're nothing but

Tu n'es rien d'autre

A womanizer

Qu'un coureur de jupons)

Maybe if we both lived in a different world

Peut être que si nous vivions tous les deux dans un monde différent

(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)

(Coureur de jupons, coureur de jupons, coureur de jupons, coureur de jupons)

It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl

Tout irait bien, et peut être que je pourrais être ta copine

But I can't 'cause we don't

Mais je ne peux pas car ce n'est pas le cas

Cause you...

Car tu es un

(Santana avec chœur: Womanizer

Coureur de jupons

Woman-Womanizer

Coureur-Coureur de jupons

You're a womanizer

Tu es un coureur de jupons

Oh womanizer

Oh un coureur de jupons

Oh you're a womanizer baby

Oh tu es un coureur de jupons bébé

You, you you are

Tu, tu tu es

You, you you are

Tu, tu tu es

Womanizer,womanizer,womanizer

Un coureur de jupons, coureur de jupons, coureur de jupons)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

You got me goin'

Tu me possèdes

You're Oh-So charmin'

Tu es, oh tellement charmant

But I can't do it

Mais je ne peux pas le faire

You womanizer

Toi coureur de jupons

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

You say I'm crazy

Tu dis que je suis folle

I got your crazy

Mais je te rends folle

You're nothing but

Tu n'es rien d'autre

A womanizer

Qu'un coureur de jupons

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste ce que tu es (es es)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

N'essaye pas de m'affronter je (je) sais juste (juste) ce que tu es (es es)

(Santana avec chœur: Womanizer

Un coureur de jupons

Woman-Womanizer

Coureur-coureur de jupons

You're a womanizer

Tu es un coureur de jupons

Oh womanizer

Oh un coureur de jupons

Oh you're a womanizer baby

Oh un coureur de jupons bébé)

-Non, mais ça va pas de dire ça! Comment oses-tu alors que tu ne me connais même pas?!

-Je sais quel genre de mec tu es! Tu ne peux pas me le cacher!

-Tu crois vraiment ça? C'est à cause de Rachel, c'est ça! Tu crois que je vais lui faire du mal!

-Évidemment que c'est ce que je pense! Tu es trop rapide pour avoir de vrais sentiments!

-Mais en quoi la relation que j'ai avec Rachel te regarde?!

-Rachel est mon amie et je tiens à elle plus que tout au monde! Si je la perdais, j'en crèverais!

-Mais, attends, je crois que j'ai compris ! Tu as dit à Rachel que je cours après les filles! C'est pour ça que j'ai pris un gros râteau par elle! Hein, c'est pour ça?

-Non! Je n'ai pas dit ça a Rachel! Ça lui aurait fait beaucoup trop mal de savoir qui tu es vraiment! Si elle l'a fait c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas prête à ressortir avec quelqu'un pour l'instant! Tu le sais très bien! Elle te l'a dit!

-Avoues le! Avoues que tu lui as dis que tu penses que je suis un womanizer comme tu dis si bien! Je sais que tu l'as fait, autrement elle ne m'aurait pas rejeté comme ça! Pas d'un seul coup! J'ai trouvé ça étrange qu'elle me repousse d'un seul coup alors qu'elle m'avait rendu ce baiser!

-Mais si je te dis que je ne lui ai pas dit, me fait pas chier!

-Je sais que tu te prends pour une fille ultra convaincante, qui sais très bien mentir mais je viens de New-York et là bas les gens mentent constamment! Je sais reconnaître la vérité du mensonge et je sais parfaitement bien que là tu me mens! Alors dis moi la vérité, assumes ce que tu as fait! Prouves moi que tu es cette fille forte que tu montres à tout le monde!

-Tu me connais pas alors d'où tu sors tout ça?!

-Les gens m'ont parlé de toi à mon arrivée à Lima, et c'est ce qu'ils disent de toi!

-Ok, c'est vrai que j'ai cette réputation mais c'est réellement qui je suis! Mais je te jure que je n'ai jamais dit ça à Rachel!

-Mais arrête de mentir! Tu me prends pour un imbécile et je le sais mais je ne suis pas si bête! Je suis réaliste et je sais que tu me mens!

-Bon, ça y est là, t'as fini! Putain mais oui je te mens et oui j'ai dit ça à Rachel! Tu me saoules! Hurla Santana extrêmement énervée.

-Mais quelle conne tu es! D'où est ce que tu crois avoir le droit de me juger?! Et surtout de dire à Rachel des trucs sur moi qui ne sont même pas fondés!

-Je le sais, c'est tout! Et je me suis contentée d'ouvrir les yeux à Rachel! Elle est naïve et fait confiance à tout le monde mais mon troisième œil mexicain ne se trompe jamais! Il voit toujours clair dans les esprits! (Pensée de Santana: Oh non! Il a compris! Il a compris que c'est moi la raison pour laquelle Rachel l'a repoussé! Il a compris que je suis celle qui lui a mis en tête qu'il est un womanizer. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire? Je suis dans la merde! J'ai dit à Rachel que Brody ne saurait pas que c'est ça sa raison et maintenant il sait! Il va certainement lui dire et Rachel m'en voudra forcément. Enfin, il me reste une petite lueur d'espoir! Peut être que je vais réussir à lui faire suffisamment peur et qu'il ne dira rien à Rachel sur notre petite altercation! Espérer est la seule chose que je peux faire, je me sens tellement impuissante!)

-Mais tu es folle en plus! Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ma pauvre fille! Va te faire enfermer sérieux!

-Mais pour qui tu te prends?! Hurla Quinn.

-On te dit juste un truc! Si tu continus à tourner autour de Rachel, tu auras affaire à toutes les trois! Et on ne te laissera pas faire! Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais Santana ne se trompe jamais par rapport aux gens! C'est dingue ça et ça a tendance à me rendre folle mais je ne crois pas qu'elle a un troisième œil mexicain comme elle dit mais en tout cas, elle voit les gens comme ils sont et c'est impossible de la berner! Personne n'y est jamais arrivé et c'est pas toi qui va être le premier à le faire! Continua Quinn.

-Et tu n'as pas le droit de dire que San est folle! C'est une licorne géniale et moi je crois en son troisième œil mexicain! Il ne se trompe jamais alors je fais confiance à ma licorne! Ajouta Brittany.

-Mais vous êtes toutes tarés! Mais si vous pensez que c'est vous qui allez m'empêcher d'avoir Rachel, vous avez tort! Je ne vais pas vous laisser lui remplir la tête de connerie! Je l'aime bien et c'est pas votre petit groupe de trois filles aux idées pas claires qui va m'empêcher de la conquérir! Si elle n'est pas prête alors j'attendrais mais je ne la laisserais pas passer! Alors allez vous faire voir et fichez moi la paix!

-(Pensée de Santana: Oh non! Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire?

Brody partit de l'auditorium très énervé et se mît en tête de remettre les choses au clair avec Rachel.

PDV Brody

Mais quelle bande de folle! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?! Sérieusement! La seule rescapé, c'est Rachel. Et je ne la laisserais pas m'échapper! Je dois préparer quelque chose qui me permettra de lui prouver que ce que Santana a dit est faux! Et que je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle! Comme Santana a dit Rachel est naïve et c'est très simple de la manipuler, d'autant plus qu'elle et Rach sont amies! C'est parce que Santana lui a dit que je cours après les filles que Rachel m'a repoussé! C'est peut être aussi parce qu'elle a peur que je lui brise le cœur! Mais pour ça, c'est à moi de lui prouver que je ne ferais jamais ça! Oh, j'ai une idée de génie! Je sais ce que je vais faire! Je vais régler tous mes problèmes en même temps grâce à une seule chanson! Mais c'es parfait! Je dois envoyer un message à Rachel.

**Envoyé à 15h50**

**Brody: Rejoins moi à l'auditorium à cinq heures pour réviser notre performance pour le duel de duos stp? Si tu peux et si tu as le temps bien sur! **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel répondit à Brody. **

**Envoyé à 15h55**

**Rachel: D'accord, pas de problème! À tout à l'heure! **

Brody sourit en lisant la réponse de Rachel.

PDV Brody

Génial, je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution! Ma dernière heure de cours va être un vrai supplice! Heureusement, c'est une heure d'étude, je vais donc pouvoir en profiter pour apprendre les paroles de ma chanson.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Brody se rendit à l'auditorium et attendit Rachel pendant deux minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables!

-Salut Rach! Dit Brody en voyant Rachel.

-Salut! Je suis venue comme tu me l'avais demandé! On révise alors?

-Euh, pas vraiment! Je veux te parler...

-Si c'est à propos d'hier soir, c'est pas la peine! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision!

-Écoutes, je sais la vrai raison pour laquelle tu m'as repoussé!

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Ne prétend pas que tu ne sais pas! Je sais que tu me prend pour un mec qui court après les filles mais c'est pas le cas! Je suis pas comme ça! C'est vrai qu'entre nous, les choses ont été rapides mais je ne suis pas ce genre de mec! Entre nous, il y a eu ce qui s'appelle communément un coup de foudre! Du moins pour moi!

-Oui,c'est vrai que c'est ce que je pense de toi... Dit Rachel honteuse. Mais comment tu sais ça?

-Santana et sa petite intervention! Elle m'a menacé avec deux autres blondes et m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de toi! Elles m'ont bien fait comprendre ce pour quoi elle me prenait en chantant la chanson Womanizer!

-Oh mon dieu! C'est pas vrai! Les deux autres, c'est pas une fille magnifique avec de beaux yeux verts et une fille qui parle tout le temps de licornes!

-Si ce sont elles! Quinn et Brittany si je ne me trompe pas d'après ce que Santana à dit!

-Oui, c'est ça!

-Enfin, bref on est pas là pour parler d'elles mais pour parler de nous deux! Je veux te prouver que je ne suis pas ce que tu crois et je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de temps pour pouvoir être avec quelqu'un, je t'attendrais! Cette chanson je te la dédie! S'il te plaît, contentes toi d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire jusqu'à la fin et après tu pourras faire ton choix et je l'accepterais! Peu importe le choix que tu feras!

I only have eyes for you commence:

My love must be a kind of blind love

Mon amour doit être une sorte d'amour aveuglant

I can't see anyone but you.

Je ne peux voir personne d'autre que toi.

Are the stars out tonight?

Y'a t'il des étoiles ce soir?

I don't know if it's cloudy or bright

Je ne sais pas si c'est nuageux ou brillant

I only have eyes for you, dear

Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ma chère

The moon may be high

La lune est peut être haute

But I can't see a thing in the sky,

Mais je ne peux pas voir quoi que ce soit dans le ciel

'Cause I only have eyes for you

Car je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi

I don't know if we're in a garden,

Je ne sais pas si nous sommes dans un jardin,

Or on a crowded avenue.

Ou dans une avenue bondée

You are here

Tu es là

So am I

Alors je suis là aussi

Maybe millions of people go by,

Peut être que des millions de personnes passent,

But they all disappear from view.

Mais ils disparaissent tous de ma vue

And I only have eyes for you.

Et je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi

I only have eyes for you.

Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

-J'ai raccourci la chanson mais j'espère que tu as tout de même compris ce que je veux te dire?

-Oui, j'ai compris.

-Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi Rach et je ne regarde personne d'autre! Je ne vois personne d'autre, d'ailleurs il n'y a personne d'autre que j'ai envie de regarder et de voir! Et c'est tant mieux, car je suis très heureux comme ça! C'est parfait de cette façon et je ne veux pas que ça change! Mais si tu n'es pas prête à être avec quelqu'un pour l'instant, j'attendrais! Je t'attendrais pendant le temps que tu voudras, et c'est pas grave si ça dure plusieurs mois! Je pourrais attendre, j'en suis certain! J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi! Et il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je veux être! Et non, je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons! Je trouve moi même que c'est étrange d'être tombé sous ton charme aussi rapidement! Mais tu es tellement extraordinaire et spéciale que ça n'a pas été long! J'ai juste eu besoin de te regarder et ton charme m'a envoûté! C'est tout ce dont j'ai eu besoin! Et je suis sur que tu es celle que je veux!

-...

-Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît! J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu en penses! Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose!

-Je... Je... Je te crois! Et je... Je veux... Je veux tenter ma chance avec toi! Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener mais il faut faire un essai! C'est quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas laisser passer! Alors, d'accord on est ensemble! Tu es mon copain! Si tu le veux bien sur?

-Évidemment que c'est ce que je veux! J'attends que tu me dises ça depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité!

Rachel et Brody s'embrassèrent. Un baiser court mais passionné!

-Je... Je dois parler avec Santana!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de t'avoir jugé alors que je ne savais pas tout! C'est pour la façon dont elle t'a attaqué! Je sais bien qu'elle a essayé de me protéger mais je tiens à ce qu'elle s'excuse tout comme moi!

-Ok. Répondit Brody.

Rachel embrassa Brody et partit en direction du casier de Santana.

Mais elle ne trouva pas la jolie Latina.

PDV Rachel

Santana n'est pas à son casier. Elle doit déjà être chez elle. Je vais me rendre là bas! ELle m'avait promis qu'elle je parlerait pas à Brody et elle m'a menti! Ça ne se fait pas!

...

Rachel arriva devant la porte d'entrée des Lopez et frappa à la porte.

-Rachel! Hé, salut! Ça va? (Pensée de Santana: Oh non! Si elle est là c'est mauvais! Brody a du lui parler de notre altercation! S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas ça!)

-Non, pas vraiment! (Pensée de Santana: Oh non!) Tu m'avais promis que tu ne dirais rien à Brody mais il m'a parlé de ta petite intervention et de ta gentille chanson en son honneur!

-Rachel, je suis désolée! Mais je voulais juste lui faire peur pour qu'il reste loin de toi! Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal!

-Mais tu m'avais promis et une promesse ça se tient! C'est une sorte de trahison de ne pas tenir une promesse!

-Mais il faut pas que tu vois mon intervention de cette façon! C'est pas du tout ça! J'ai juste pas envie que tu souffres encore, je te protège c'est tout!

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges! Je peux le faire moi même! J'apprécie que tu m'aides mais quand on promet quelque chose, on le tient! On a parlé avec Brody, il m'a chanté une chanson! I only have eyes for you! C'était magnifique! Et on s'est trompé, c'est pas un coureur de jupons San. On l'a jugé trop vite!

-Mais bien sur que si, c'est un womanizer! Je le sais, j'en suis certaine!

-Juste parce que tout s'est fait très rapidement entre nous! Mais ça ne veut rien dire!

-Mais ça veut tout dire! Arrêtes d'être aveugle! Ne le laisse pas te berner et te faire retomber dans ses filets!

-Je ne vais pas faire ça! Car il ne me berne pas! Il est très sérieux et je le sais alors arrêtes de le juger! Et puis de toute façon, on a parlé et on est en couple maintenant!

-Quoi?!

-On est en couple! Mais t'énerves pas, ok. Je te jure qu'il ne se fout pas de moi!

-Mais bien sur que si! Il joue avec tes sentiments et te prends pour une conne!

-Mais non, il ne fait pas ça! On est juste tombé amoureux dès qu'on s'est vu! C'est un coup de foudre!

-Mais n'importe quoi! Tu regardes trop de film ma pauvre chéri! Toi tu as vécu un coup de foudre et moi je suis dans le monde des bisounours! Non mais faut arrêter de rêver par moment! Les gens ne sont pas toujours aussi gentil qu'ils le semblent! Il faut que tu arrêtes d'essayer de voir le bien chez les gens!

-Mais c'est pas du tout ça! Et puis, je ne cherche pas à voir tout le temps le bien chez les gens! Je sais qui est gentil et méchant! Ce que tu dis n'est pas vrai! Mais je sais que Brody est quelqu'un de bien et puis peu importe ce que tu dis, je ne le laisserais pas tomber! On est ensemble et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses!

-J'en ai rien à foutre que vous soyez en couple! Je vais devoir te faire un dessin pour te faire comprendre qu'il te prend pour une imbécile! Parce que, à force, je commence à croire que c'est ce que tu es!

-D'accord. Si c'est comme ça que tu me vois, on a plus rien à se dire! Mais de toute façon, tu es juste jalouse Santana! Jalouse du fait que moi j'ai un mec mais toi tu n'as personne! Tu es totalement seule!

-Peut être, mais en attendant moi je ne fais pas peur aux mecs! Pas comme toi! Regardes, Finn! C'est pas étonnant qu'il t'ait trompé! Tu crains! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais c'est juste de la pitié que j'ai ressenti pour toi! Mais en ce moment je commençais à m'attacher à toi mais je réalise que je mérite mieux qu'une amie totalement imbécile et qui préfère un mec qu'elle connaît depuis quelques jours à son amie qu'elle connaît depuis plusieurs années! Et puis, peut être que Brody n'est pas un womanizer mais dans tous les cas, ça ne marchera pas entre vous deux! Il ne pourra pas te supporter bien longtemps! Personne ne peut! Même Quinn a fini par craquer!

-Ah ok! Je comprend mieux ce soudain rapprochement si je peux dire! Mais je pense que tu as raison, je suis une imbécile! Je suis stupide d'avoir cru en toi et de t'avoir fait confiance! Stupide d'avoir cru que les personnes disant que tu as un cœur de pierre avaient tort! Car ils ont raison! Tu n'as pas de cœur! Mais ne me parle plus jamais! Je ne veux plus te voir! Je ne veux même plus t'approcher! Restes loin de moi!

-Tu n'as pas à me le dire deux fois! Ça me va très bien! Merci beaucoup, ça m'enlève un grand poids!

-Très bien alors! On est toutes les deux comblées!

-Ouais! Bon allez, tu peux partir maintenant! On a plus rien à se dire et puis j'ai plus envie de voir ta tête!

Santana ouvrit la porte et Rachel partit. En arrivant dans sa voiture, la jolie brune s'effondra et la Latina fit de même après avoir fermé la porte de sa maison.

PDV Rachel

Je hais Santana! Mais quelle conne je suis d'avoir eu confiance en elle! Mais de toute façon, je suis avec Brody maintenant et si Santana ne peut pas l'accepter, eh bien, c'est tant pis! Je dis ça, mais je ne le pense même pas! Je ne veux pas la perdre, je l'aime vraiment! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir sans parler avec Santana mais en tout cas, je ne ferais pas le premier pas! Vu toutes les choses affreuses qu'elle m'a dite! Je ne sais même pas si elle le pensait vraiment! Mais et si c'était vrai?! Cette question me trotte dans la tête et ses phrases si méchantes, c'est comme un coup de poignard!

PDV Santana

Mais c'est pas possible! Tout mon plan a foiré! J'ai perdu Rachel! J'ai perdu mon combat! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux mais cette fois, j'ai tout perdu! Rachel est avec Brody et je ne pense pas qu'elle va me reparler de si tôt! Je sais que j'ai été très méchante mais c'était voulu! Je ne pensais rien de tout ce que j'ai dit! Je ne peux pas être proche d'elle et la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi! Chaque jour, je l'aime un peu plus! Et être proche d'elle me tue! Je l'aime déjà tellement et la voir avec Brody, je ne le supporterais pas! Ça me tuerait! Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser! Je ne dois plus être proche d'elle, peut être que mon amour passera avec le temps! Peut être qu'en étant plus éloigné d'elle, mon amour s'effacera ou du moins passera! Je ne sais pas si ça peut s'effacer mais peut être que je n'y penserais plus! Je l'ai perdu il y a seulement quelques minutes et elle me manque déjà terriblement! Qu'est ce que je vais faire pour survivre sans elle? Quelqu'un m'aurait dit il y a quelques temps que Rachel deviendrait un élément indispensable de ma vie, je lui aurait rigolé à la figure! Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est la réalité! Mais tant que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir, je devrais garder mes distances avec Rachel! Même si je l'aime plus que tout! Mais ce que Brody n'a pas compris c'est que Rachel est à moi! Et Santana Lopez ne se laisse pas faire de cette façon! Je vais me battre pour Rachel et je vais l'avoir! Je ne suis pas prête à lui avouer mon amour! J'ai tellement peur qu'elle me rejette! Mais je ne laisserais pas Rachel être avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi! Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste mais un jour, je lui déclarerais ma flamme! Et ce jour là, personne ne sera là pour me barrer la route! Et c'est certainement pas Brody qui se mettra dans mon chemin! Ça, il n'en est pas question! Je hais ce mec et je sais bien qu'il ne mérite pas Rachel! C'est une fille trop bien pour lui et elle mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime avec autant d'amour que celui qu'elle donne! Et la seule personne capable de lui donner autant d'amour, c'est moi! Ça peut paraître prétentieux mais c'est la vérité! Je sais que personne d'autre que moi n'est capable de donner tant d'amour à Rachel! Je suis la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde! Et ça peut paraître irréelle et être sorti tout droit d'un film à l'eau de rose mais j'irais jusqu'à mourir pour elle! Je suis totalement sérieuse! Je lui offrirais tout mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'elle tient mon cœur entre ses mains et qu'elle est la seule personne à avoir la capacité de me briser totalement! Je l'aime tellement! Personne depuis ma sœur à eu ce pouvoir sur moi mais elle, elle est vraiment spéciale! Et je ne la laisserais pas tomber! Un jour, elle sera à moi! Je ne suis pas égoïste mais je veux juste gagner du temps, la garder pour moi car je sais qu'un jour je lui dirais! Ce sera super romantique! À la hauteur de la personne qu'est Rachel! Mais d'abord je dois me débarrasser de Brody, le mettre hors de mon chemin! Ensuite, je récupèrerais Rachel et je ferais quelque chose d'inédit, faire le premier pas et lui présenter mes excuses la première! Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant! Puis ensuite, je lui ferais ma déclaration!

VOILÀ POUR CE CHAPITRE! J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS AURA PLU! DÉSOLÉ POUR MON PETIT RETARD MAIS J'AI ÉTÉ TRÈS OCCUPÉE! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS CONTINUEZ À ME LIRE ET SVP, LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS! ÇA FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR ET PUIS, JE ME RÉPÈTE MAIS ÇA ENCOURAGE BEAUCOUP! À BIENTÔT POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! ET ENCORE UNE FOIS, MERCI À TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ONT LAISSÉS DES COMMENTAIRES!


End file.
